The Hero with a Monster Girl
by KoroshiyaSlayer
Summary: While training to become the strongest hero, Saitama has found himself to be a host to many of the different monster girls. Will he be able to bear the stress on acting as a good 'volunteer' and achieve his dreams or will the hair loss be too much for him to handle? Probably a little of both.
1. Daily Life with a Hero in Training

**Disclaimer: The following is the work of a fanfiction. One Punch Man and Monster Musume are owned by their respective creators and are used for the sake of imagination through storytelling. I do not own either one.**

 **Enjoy.**

Times has now changed in the island of Japan.

As of recently, the awareness of species other than humans have now begun due to the population of non-human liminal or simply, 'extra species' showing themselves out in public. One could say that having to discover these impossible phenomenon of anthropomorphic entities could result in the widespread fear of their beastly characteristics. Chaos could reign upon the differentiating populations (mainly humans), fear and backlash onto the existence of the extra species may result in an all out war that may never end.

Thankfully, that isn't so since the government had withheld the prior knowledge to the existence of these non-humans and through various negotiations between each representative of each species, it was decided that all species could benefit from open and peaceful co-existence. With the agreement that humans and non-humans couldn't harm one another, a legislation to incorporate liminals into 'human rights' acts to prevent individuals or groups to take advantage of members of alternate species, the 'Cultural Exchange Between Species Bill' (Interspecies Exchange Bill for short) was born. Many of extra-species have successfully integrated into human society through the act of the 'Cultural Exchange Program', thus peace was now brought to both worlds.

...

A scream echoed throughout the abandoned alleyway, a piercing sound of terror escaped from the young woman as she found herself cornered on a dead end and either side of her were blocked by the buildings around her. Eyes wide with fear for her life, her legs trembling and backing up further against the corner. There was no way out… She had no choice but to look upon her chaser that had now cornered her like a snake to a fresh mouse.

Her attacker was a behemoth of a being. A portly but nonetheless burly physique that was covered by baggy street clothing, the hood of this male covered up his entire face, all save for the protruding snout that occasionally snorted and breathed out the heavy visage of his breath. No doubt that the woman's pursuer was of orc descent. As he crept towards his prey with deadly intent, the orc couldn't help but chuckle once he was now a feet away from her.

"Buhi… Never knew that I could find a lovely lady around these parts." He praised on his accomplishment, his imposing figure near the defenseless girl and his hungry eyes locked onto his victim. The orc's massive hand suddenly grabbed hold of the woman's wrist, his grip was tight against the squirming tension the woman frantically made; the want for freedom and away from this disgusting beast was evident in her movements.

To no avail, the poor woman clenched her free hand, essentially beating it onto her attacker's arm and chest with as much energy as she could. "Let go of me!" she shrieked out yet it was soon a groan of pain as the orc's hold on her was much harsher than before. Tears rolled down from her eyes to her cheeks as exhaustion and agony took over her body, unable to fend off against the large offender.

It was seem to be the dreadful end of this sorry individual.

The orc bellowed out in laughter at the misery he inflicted upon the poor girl. "Buhihihi! Yeah, that's right. Now just learn to be a good girl or el-." His sentence was interrupted by something hitting the top of his head, his menacing grin on his face contorted into confusion as he turned to the attention to the ground. "Eh?"

The object that bumped onto his head was a simply stone. He knew the area they were in was abandoned yet he didn't think that the buildings weren't much old. With curiosity, the orc lifted his head up to see what was the source.. Only to find that out painfully as a foot came crashing down to his face. "BUHI!"The force from above was strong enough to loosen his hand, causing his grip on the woman to cease as he fell back stumbling from the impact. Only a few feet away from the attack, the orc placed a hand on his snout, now sending out pure venomous curses before glaring at the one who interrupted his 'play time'. "Who the hell are you!?"

Holding her wrist from the pain and able to catch her breath, the young woman looked to see who was the one that protected her, the back of his body was only what she saw. The individual stood between her and the orc, a rather average looking man with scruffy, spiky black hair. He simply wore a blue tracksuit and white running shoes as he stood idly, his plain, blank face gazing up at the large monster.

His stance neutral, the man rolled his shoulders a bit as he began to speak. "Oh, me? I'm just an average guy who serves as an average hero." His answer was plain and simple, wasting no time for theatrics as he then cracked his knuckles.

The man's response only angered the pig faced beast, wasting no time charging at him. The woman's face was horrified as she wanted to yell for the hero to run yet was soon surprised by the man running towards the raging monster without any sort of hesitation. She thought she was done for until finding herself further shocked by the human male's fist cocked and ready before thrown upward at the orc's chin. The knuckles collided under the jaw of the orc, the hard damage delivered to him nearly knocked his lights out until that malicious grin appeared on his face once again.

 _So he wants to play that game, huh? Well let's see if he likes me returning the favor!_ Clenching one fist of his own, the gargantuan monster retaliated with a hard hook, the track suited man's face was hit and now found his body swinging to the side and crashing onto the wall of one of the side buildings. The material of the wall now fell against the seemingly lifeless body of the young woman's savior, the rubble now on top of his damaged body.

The orc simply snickered at what he done as he rubbed the underside of his jaw. "Buhihi! Not so much for the so-called hero now, huh?" His eyes then shifted towards his original goal, the woman he had the trouble of pursuing was within his grasp once again. Walking away from the destruction he caused, he made his way towards the woman unaware of the shifting of rubble and the man slowly gathering his bearings.

 _Finally, I got some time to myself and this lovely gal. Ooooh how we're going to have so mu-._ His walk and train of thought stopped suddenly as he felt a strange, iron like flavor coating his taste buds. Confusion and shock took over his haughty, proud emotions as he moved his tongue around the inside of his mouth. _Blood? No way.. That small fry couldn't have hit me that hard!_ he incorrectly thought as he tensed upon finding two familiar objects that made themselves apparent along with the blood.

In a panic, the orc placed his fingers into his mouth to fish out the unknown objects before his eyes now show a look of immense dread as he saw what lied on his hand were his teeth. _He can actually hurt me!?_

The orc suddenly felt arms wrapped around either sides of his stomach, his eyes looked down to two human hands clasping each other for support. He now felt himself being lifted up slowly, his feet off the ground and into the air as he realized the man had recovered and was lifting him! How could a normal human like him could deliver such pain and have immense strength to add on to that?

Any reaction the orc was about to do was nonexistent, the back of his head and upper body came falling down hard on the stone cold pavement. The overwhelming amount of pain from experiencing a suplex to the ground had finally knocked the orc out, his eyes pure white from the fading consciousness he still had. A low breath of agony escaped his lips as he lied beaten and unconscious.

The woman's mouth was agape as she watched all of this unfolded. Her attacker, one of the most terrifying and brutish of the extra species was defeated by a mere human that was mainly unimpressive in terms of appearance to sat the least. She shook her head out of her stupefied state, slapping her cheeks together until hearing her hero grunting as he got up from the ground. The man arched his back forward with hands to his sides, slight popping noises emitted as he let out a sigh of relief.

"Man, I gotta start stretching more or something." He said to himself as he started to dust off whatever amount of dirt or uncleanly product he had on him. Cleaning away whatever he could, his eyes focused on the person he saved. "You alright, ma'am? You're not hurt are you?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

Still not able to grasp at what she had witnessed, she merely shook her and only rubbed her formerly hurt wrist. "Um.. Just a bit sore but I'm sure I'll be okay." A nervous response she made as she then bowed her head in gratitude.

The man simply nodded, turning away from her as started to walk away. Looking up, the woman stood straight as she went after him. "W-Wait!" she called out, causing the man to stop and turning his head back to shift his attention to her once more. Stopping herself as well, she couldn't think of anything else to say although a question then popped up in her head. "Who… are you?"

The man stared at her for a full ten seconds after the question was made before his shoulders shrug and his feet would return to walking off. "Like I said before to Porky. I'm just a guy who's a hero for fun."

The young woman could only stare as her hero casually walked away from the scene.

...

On his way back home, Saitama wiped away the blood that had escaped away from the cut inside of his cheek and what escaped from his right nostril, his sleeve now stained with crimson. Looking down at the blood now on his tracksuit, he could only sigh but was thankful that his clothes could wash off in the laundry once he got home and that they weren't in disarray from his usual acts of heroism. Thank goodness for laundry detergent to get these stains off as he reached to his house.

The hero recounted his earlier battle as he continued his usual path to his house, finding that despite the defeat of the orc by his hands, that monster was still amongst the toughest he faced so far when arrived into the city. It's only been half a year now ever since he started training to become the hero he wanted to be and yet that goal seem so far away from him each time he faced a new threat. However despite such challenges that lie before him, he was determined enough to get past those that stand in his way to his goal.

With newfound confidence in himself, he clenched his fists tight as he looked forward with sheer determination. _I'm gonna be the strongest hero!_

"My, what's with that look Saitama? And why are you such a mess?" A voice stopped him as he found himself face to face to a rather attractive, long black haired woman.

"Ah.. Miss Smith." The serious emotion across his face was now replaced with his usual poker face as he greeted her. "Ah um.. I fell. Yeah, that's right..." The obvious lie was the only thing he could come up with after a long day of heroism.

The woman wore the typical attire of a government agent; white dress shirt with a black tie that was worn over with matching black blazer and skirt along with pantyhose and heels. Her hazel eyes were masked by her pair of sunglasses to finish off the professional appearance she gave off, however sharply contrasting her personality.

A slight giggle Kuroko Smith made as she smiled at the hero. "I do have to say that look you had before really suited you, but oh well." She then cleared her throat, her hands now folded behind her back. "I'm assuming you know why I'm here?"

"Aren't you always here to freeload whenever you wanna escape from the job you're supposed to do?" He blatantly said, causing the agent to nearly fall from her professional facade before catching herself.

Clearing her throat once more and collecting herself, she merely shook her head. "Seems as though your memory has failed you, dear Saitama. Since you have signed to be a volunteer to be a host family for one of the many cultural exchange students, I have brought such one for you to ensure that she is able to integrate herself amongst human society."

"Wait, wait. You told me if I signed up for this, your government could give me a house and pay with no sort of-." Saitama was then interrupted by the sudden clasp of his mouth thanks to Smith's palm covering it.

With a sickening aura around her yet a calm smile on her face, she only responded yet had an icy tone that dripped from her voice. "Let me remind you that if you read _carefully_ to the contract you signed up for, then you had no choice but to be part of the Volunteer Host Family otherwise you'd be stuck on the streets like before, right Saitama san?" She would then released her hand off the hero's face that dripped from cold sweat of fear.

A sigh escaped from her as she rubbed her head, her normal personality resurfacing. "Besides, it's hard nowadays due to how humans are still not comfortable around the liminal species so it's only the safer option of having the Volunteer Host Family plan to help with the extra species become more accepted." Smith shifted her gaze onto Saitama, a somber emotion placed on her face. "Isn't your job as a 'hero' dictates you wanting to make peace among everyone as well?"

Those words Smith used made Saitama tense up a bit upon hearing them, his eyes looking down at the ground as thoughts rolled inside of his mind. Despite him wishing to become the strongest hero he wished to be, there was also the fact that he had obligations to save those who need him. What happened today was the perfect example for that; he was a hero through and through and who was he to turn away a new kind of population that only wished to be accepted as part of society.

"Well… Show me who's the lucky roommate then." Saitama replied as he looked up to Smith with a light smile. The agent returned the smile as she turned herself towards the car she had driven and parked nearby the hero's home. Saitama squinted his eyes to look closely as to who was inside the large vehicle, making out a beautiful girl with long bright red hair and amber eyes. Two D shaped clips were adorned on each side of her head and strangely, he found small red scales that adorn her cheeks as well as her ears protruding out as being quite large and pointed. As Smith opened the passenger door, the young female got out as Saitama stared at the student he was having stay at his place.

The redhead was that of the species of lamia. Her whole upper body was that of any beautiful girl yet her upper body.. Was that of a complete story. The most eye catching strait of hers besides her attractiveness was that of her long, red snake tail of where her lower body should be. The large tail was coming in at seven meters, crimson scales adorn it while there was a pink underbelly. The lamia wore a denim jacket over her casual dress as she followed (slithered) right behind Smith as they approached Saitama.

Placing one hand on the lamia's back, gesturing her to go in front to meet with her host, Smith would then introduce the red haired humanoid. "Saitama, I would like for you to meet Miia. She is your homestay."

Miia would fidget a bit, a good spread of blush adorn her cheeks as she was facing the man, her eyes shyly looking to him. "Um.. H-Hello… Pleased to meet you." She bowed her head to her host while Smith only chuckled at her display.

 _He's only doing this because he's in it for the money.. That's all there is to it._ Having heard their prior conversation, the young lamia had doubts on Saitama, only thinking that he could be some sort of degenerate that acted kind for his own sake. Once she sees his face, it'll all what she needs to know about him.

When she looked back to her host once more, she was surprised that his face was... Completely neutral. No signs of any malice upon his plain face of his as he held out his hand for a shake. "Nice to meet ya. I'm Saitama." The hero simply greeted and Miia would only slowly held out hers before both hands were shook.

"Wanna take a look around, roomie?"

 **Well, here's the introduction to the story which has now been set. As of currently, I'm doing my best to make sure to incorporate as much as I can in order to make this fanfic an enjoyable read for both One Punch Man and Monster Musume. I will say that majority of chapters will focus on the aspects of Monster Musume more so with One Punch Man simply due to how this is only the beginning stage for Saitama's road to becoming the hero we know and love. Leave any comments on what you enjoyed and what you thought of it and I do hope you enjoyed this beginning of what will be more to come.**


	2. Daily Life as a Volunteer

**Disclaimer: The following is the work of a fanfiction. One Punch Man and Monster Musume are owned by their respective creators and are used for the sake of imagination through storytelling. I do not own either one.**

 **Enjoy.**

The day went by smoothly with the house tour; the general presentation of the different rooms inside of Saitama's home was decent as he showed the young lamia around. Miia was awed by the sheer amount of space each area had, ranging from the two bedrooms, living room and even the bathroom. Saitama definitely hit the jackpot of acquiring the high income appearing abode, although it was all thanks to Smith helping him when he signed up for the program.

He could've spent his days of training through cold streets and sparse amount of food which he wouldn't prefer.

Night conveniently fell after the tour was over. The majority of the early end was Saitama, Miia and Smith helping unpack the demi-human's belongings into her new bedroom, then once finished all went back to the first level of the house. Luckily, Saitama had the chance to change his attire into a more casual white tee and shorts, his tracksuit finally being cleaned inside of the laundry washer.

Having to observe throughout the house tour, Smith was placing on her heels and was nearing the door, Saitama simply standing by her. Miia, meanwhile was sitting on the couch in the living room, occupying herself by watching a program on the large screened television. It was some sort of generic anime that showed how the power of friendship conquered evil and all other cheesy gimmicks to get people watching.

Having readied herself, Smith turned to the hero in training. "I do hope you'll make sure our exchange student here feels right at home." The ravenette gave a kind grin and wink before reaching her hand over and patting his shoulder. "I'll trust you'll do whatever you can to make her comfortable, right Mr. Hero?"

Saitama simply nodded, adding on to it with a thumbs up that reassured her his promise. With that, Smith was out the door and on her merry way back to her place, Saitama closing the door behind her once she left. The spiky haired fellow let out a small sigh, having felt relief that the long day was over and done with.

Now… What to do next?

The hero placed a hand under his chin, an intense look was present on his face as thoughts rolled inside of his brain. _So I gotta make sure she feels alright around me is all._ However, hesitation appeared, causing Saitama to frown as he made his way towards the living room. _But what if she doesn't take any sort of comfort when I'm around._

Saitama leaned his body against the entryway, his arms crossed as he was in deep mental thinking, his simplistic eyes looking towards the distracted Miia. _I mean she's just as normal as any other girl, just with a snake tail is all._ His eyes glanced to the lamia's large crimson scaled tail lying sprawled on the wooden floor.

Miia, noticing the hero's stare turned her attention to him, her amber eyes showed wonder on what he was up to. Upon reaction, Saitama froze for a split second until turning his head to the side, his gaze was now somewhere else. This would only make the redhead scowl before returning her focus back on the TV.

 _I knew it. There's no way a person like him would be okay with someone like me._ Miia negatively thought. _He just thinks I'm some sort of freak…_

 _Fuck!_ Saitama mentally cursed to himself, quietly slapping his hand on his forehead in disbelief. _How can I be so stupid? I can't be just gawking at her like she's some circus attraction!_

Calming himself down, Saitama walked inside, his eyes never towards the liminal as he made his way towards the couch. This however, only irritated the red haired beauty, making sure she was paying him no mind yet a displeased frown was evident on her face. Saitama plopped himself onto the couch, his seat opposite to Miia's as his eyes were now glued to the television screen.

Despite the sounds of the TV acting as radio noise, only silence filled the room as the two never looked or talked to each other.

 _This is so awkward._ The two thought in unison.

Not having the endurance or patience for this uncomfortable situation, Saitama was the first to speak up. "So… You liking this place so far?"

Miia only raised a brow at his question as she looked to him. "It's alright, I guess."

Saitama still didn't face her as he nodded, a strained smile on his face. "Ahhh alright, that's cool. Yeah.. really… cool, mhm…"

Crap… If he had to admit it, Saitama wasn't the most sociable person anyone could ever meet. He wasn't the one to dish out amusing inquiries, having preferred to be a responder in most social interactions. Looks like it was going to be harder than he thought.

As a cold sweat appeared on his forehead and shadows covering his eyes due to total social awkwardness, Miia on witnessing this had only a grimace present as she crossed her arms. "What's up with you?"

"W-What do you mean?" Saitama asked.

"You aren't looking at me when you're talking to me. You're acting as though I'm going to eat you or something…"

"Oh, my bad!" Saitama quickly apologized as he turned his head to her, surprising the lovely lamia. "I just didn't want to make you feel weirded out by my staring."

Miia only blinked at his apology and reasoning, her arms unfolding and to her sides as she processed this. "O-Oh… Well, you're fine…" She assured him, causing the hero to sigh in relief.

"Ah, that's good to hear." An idea popped inside of his head, a plan to make sure she felt at ease with him. Miia was surprised that once her focus was on Saitama again, his average features on his face was sharp and detailed; pure seriousness evident in his face as well as when he spoke.

"You know, guys like me would often find themselves to be staring at pretty girls such as yourself that when girls look at them, they immediately turn away." He told her, hoping that what he reasoned with was believable. "We find ourselves not wishing to creep out the girls we find cute and only want to make sure they're okay with us!"

Miia dumbly nodded to this, unsure what to think of how he appeared or what he said. However, something did stick with her when he made that statement. "So.. You think I'm pretty?"

"One hundred percent!" The hero confidently smiled before giving the girl a thumbs up.

The lamia's eyes widened by his pure honesty, sensing no deceit in his voice whatsoever. Never had she known that a human male such as Saitama was one she could ever meet in her life; someone so courteous to her and thinking she was beautiful. It made her heart flutter and scaled cheeks adopted a soft pink hue to them.

Noticing this had caused Saitama's sharp features deflate to his simplistic face, worriedness now creeping over. "Ah! I didn't say anything bad did I? I'm so-."

"N-No, you're fine." Miia put him at ease, although on realizing how she was flustered all of sudden, looked away whilst attempting to rid herself of her blush.

"Oh." Saitama relieved once more could only smile at Miia. "Well just tell me whatever you need so you feel right at home. I'll do my best to make sure you get it."

"M-Mhmm…" A soft mumble elicited from the lamia as she patted away at blood inside of her cheeks, steam nearly fuming from her long ears.

What was wrong with her? She only met this man today and already she was feeling _something_ for him. Sure, he was the only one to compliment her and had no problems with her being different but that couldn't just be only those qualities.

Saitama meanwhile was thinking once again, his hand rubbing under his chin before a lightbulb went off inside of his head. "Ah, that's it!"

Before Miia could voice in her curiosity on what he was going on about, she became awed by the sheer speed of the hero suddenly exiting himself from the living room then climbing up the stairways. She blinked, confused at what she just saw only to hear the fast paced footsteps of Saitama's return.

 _Sure is the speedy guy, isn't he?_ Miia thought, her head turning to the return of the hero before her amber eyes took on a surprised emotion.

Saitama had brought down a large pillow in around one limb while a cozy green blanket draped over his shoulders. Presumably, these gifts for were Miia as evident when Saitama made his way to her.

Without a word, the hero placed the huge pillow between Miia's back and the couch, the snake liminal sinking back into the comfortable cushion. Right after, he started to wrap the blanket around her body, making sure the blanket was cozily covering her. He didn't even notice the emanating crimson that returned to her cheeks once he finished.

A grin of confidence appeared on Saitama's lips, internally congratulating himself on a job well done. "I saw on a show once that snakes need a lot of warmth so that they can survive. We don't want you freezing now, do we?" And with that, the spiky haired man sat back into his original seat, letting out a sigh of relaxation.

Miia was completely speechless, staring at Saitama while he watched the TV. Such kindness brought upon her by the average male and he did it only for her to feel pleasant. Just what did she do to live in the household of the caring individual?

Thoughts like these only caused her heart to flutter and warmth filling every single part of her body.

A smile graced on the demi-human's face as she snuggled up inside the blanket and letting out a relaxing smile.

"Thank you." She said to him, resulting in Saitama turning to her with his ever so present blank face.

"Not a problem at all." Replying with a nod, the two were now in comfortable silence as they spent the night watching TV.

...

A week had passed with Miia staying with Saitama. The liminal had gotten used to her new home in a short amount of time, all thanks to the hospitality provided by the hero in training. Every now and then, Smith would check up on the two with her visits, having to find that Saitama had done a decent job in being a suitable host for Miia. Even Saitama had found her visits to be pleasant from time to time yet was still annoyed due to how she was always lazing about inside of his home to get away from her responsibilities.

Despite Miia warming up to her host, she found his personality to be rather peculiar. He didn't speak much to her after the house tour, possibly due to how he wasn't much of a talker so the liminial was initially the one to chat with him whenever there was a chance. Usually she would talk about the show they were watching on TV while Saitama gave short answers or nods.

Not only was he socially inept but at times, Miia would see him in his usual tracksuit and physically trained every single day around the house. He would leave the house for a good hour in order to finish off his practice with a run. Miia wondered if the strange man ever took breaks at all, seeing as how Saitama was drained or sore right after. When asking about why he trained so hard and didn't let his body rest for a day, Saitama only looked to her with a blank stare.

He answered ever so plainly that it perplexed the snake liminal.

"I want to be the strongest hero."

Right after, Saitama left the house to do his run, leaving Miia alone. She stood there in the hallway, still puzzled on the answer he gave her, only letting out a small sigh. Seriously, the so called 'hero' was a weird one yet he did his best to care for the lamia as if she was a part of him.

Miia's lips curved upwards into a smile as she went up the stairs. _The strongest hero, huh?_ The redhead thought, her slithering steps made way towards the glass door, opening it to the spacious roof deck.

After having washed her clothes in the laundry room , Miia had left her wet clothes to dry off on the string of the clothes hanger as well as placing some of Saitama's casual wears on the second hanger. The small breeze outside helped cool out the articles of clothing and the radiant sun's rays helped with drying and heating up the clothes at a considerable rate.

Seeing as how the hung clothing was dry enough, Miia picked up the nearby clothes basket before collecting every piece. However, she froze once she noticed something wrong.

Her bra was missing from the hanger.

A small blush appeared on her cheeks, the realization made her drop the basket and frantically slithered around the spacious deck to find where her bra had gone. The wind couldn't have blown it away could it? It was way too gentle and calm plus why would it only take away just one piece?

The lamia checked carefully around the deck and leaned over the railings of the perimeter as she desperately wanted to find her missing brassiere.

She halted once she heard strange heavy breathing… In particular, the kind of breathing that was husk and rather suggestive.

Turning her head to the noise, she spotted a figure on the roof, its body hunched over and back towards her as its body slowly rose up and down from its breathes.

Tilting her head to the side quizzically, she called out. "Um.. Hey! What're you doing up there?"

The figure froze before standing up then dramatically flipping off the roof, its body spinning about and twirling until it landed just a few feet away from Miia.

It revealed itself to be an average human male, although that wasn't what disturbed the young lamia when looking at him. The man was half naked, save for a black thong that serve to only emphasize his bulge, fishnet stockings on his legs and simple white sneakers. The more defining trait he had were the pure white panties that covered his face, save for the holes that revealed his sharp eyebrows and cartoonishly milky white eyes.

Truly, this man was the epitome of depravity.

Miia, screamed in dismay as she finally saw what he wore, covering her eyes to shield away from having to see such a immoral sight.

"Hmph!" The pervert only crossed his arms, his intense gaze never leaving the lamia much to her displeasure. "I only can think that a mortal such as yourself can't bring herself to the sheer epic appearance of an immaculate being such as myself!" He further emphasized this by having his hands on his hips and flexing out the pectoral muscles he had while flexing his abdominals.

"Ugh!" Miia couldn't bare upon looking at the weird man as her hands still covered her vision, however through the cracks between her fingers, she soon spotted a familiar piece that were gripped in the right hand of the pervert.

"HEY!" She uncovered her face now, pure rage filling inside of her as she pointed a finger at him. "WHY DO YOU HAVE MY BRA!?"

"Hm?" The panty faced man stopped his pose, looking to his hand that held the bra before holding it out to her. "Ah, this? Well it's only another one of my trophies, dear serpentine beauty! It's only such a rare chance to take hold of a bra that belongs to a mo-."

"GIVE THEM BACK!" Miia screamed as she whipped her tail out and lashed towards the depraved man in great speed.

To her surprise, the pervert had dodged her attack with great ease, his pelvis thrusting out to the side as he avoided the tail. As the man was out of harm's way, he began his mad dash towards Miia, his body was a blur from what Miia could see. The masked panty man zoomed past Miia, the strong gust of wind and force he left behind caused the poor liminal to fall on her back, nearly dazed at what just hit her.

Recovering, she sat up, her head whipping back towards the perverted individual, confused on how the perverted human could dodge an attack from a demi-human as well as to possess such inhuman speeds.

Still, it didn't stop the rage that was boiling inside of her as she quickly stood back up. "Give me back my bra, you freak!" She yelled out, only to her shock the said bra was thrown back to her in a ball to which she caught.

The panty man's back was only facing her, his flexing glutes only discomforted her. "Despite you possessing such a lovely bust, I'm afraid that I'd take on an even better prize." His head turned back to her as a perverted grin was evident underneath his mask and hand holding up a pink triangular pad that had frilly designs on it.

Miia's eyes were wide with shocked as she looked down to her skirt, only feeling the small breeze from before brushing up her revealed area. She screamed in horror once more as she held down her skirt to cover up, her face glowing brightly with shades of red.

The perverted freak had stolen her panties!

The said freak's body was facing her fully as he started to play around with the lamia's panties, his two pointer fingers gently pushing against the sides of the triangular shaped undergarments. "This trophy is surely the greatest I have been blessed to take! I only wonder that material is used to make something to cover the purity of a lamia's flower!"

Miia had enough of the shameless ramblings of the crazed thief, instantly lashing out her tail again as the assailant was occupied with her panties.

No such luck came when the panty man anticipated this, swiftly moving to the side before grabbing onto the end of her tail and holding his trophy in his other hand.

Shocked again by his reflexes and quick movement, Miia attempted to pull away her tail only to feel a weakening surge throughout her body. "Hungh!?"

The masked pervert twiddled with the tip of her tail between his finger and thumb, essentially causing the poor lamia's body to tingle with different sensations. His digits squeezing and tugging at the tip that caused Miia to involuntarily moan, resulting her to cover her mouth in embarrassment. Her amber eyes filled with hatred as she glared at the man, her face nearly steaming at the unneeded harassment.

The pervert laughed at her situation as he continued on with his lewd onslaught. "So the rumors were true that the tip of a lamia's tail was a special weak point. Surely, luck has sided with me today!"

Unable to stand any longer, Miia's whole body fell onto the wooden floor of the deck, her body convulsing in all sorts of unwanted erotic surges as she so desperately tried to pull away only to no avail.

With a grin of triumph, the panty faced male approached her slowly, Miia could only helplessly watch when he started to close in. "With a trophy in one hand and gratifying a beautiful liminal in the other, this moment we'll have will surely be a memory we shall never forget." The man stated as he stood over the trembling lamia.

In husky breathes, Miia felt herself to be doomed to be violated by the depraved villain, a look of fear evident on her face as she closed her eyes tightly. She could only wish for some miracle to happen…

 _Please… Someone save me…_

A familiar voice soon chimed in, the lamia's wish was granted. "Oh yeah? What're you gonna do with her?"

"Well isn't it obvious? I'm sure you follow the genre of doujins that would imply what this situation may lead to- GUGH!"

 _ **POW!**_

When the panty faced thief turned his head to the source of the voice, it resulted with his face meeting a hardened fist that sent him flying towards the railing of the deck and crashing onto it. The impact had caused the man to thankfully let go of Miia's tail and her panties.

Regaining her composure, Miia slowly opened her eyes, her vision trying to take in on her savior.

Her eyes were wide with surprise as she recognized the familiar spiky haired male adorning his usual blue tracksuit and white running shoes.

"S...Saitama?"

Saitama nodded to her response as he held her panties in his hand, his other hand was closed in a fist as smoke emanated from his knuckles to which Miia noticed. Walking up to her and kneeling down to her level, he brought up the panties to her. "I believe this belongs to you. Also, you okay?"

Despite having on his usual blank look, his statement was one that concerned for the wellbeing of the liminal. She only nodded in response to his question, taking back her returned undergarments before putting it on. To the relief of Miia, Saitama looked to the side as she placed them on, his gaze resting onto the panty faced criminal that was out cold against the railing.

A question popped into Miia's mind once she finished putting on her panties, looking to the hero in training with wonderment. "How did you get here?"

Returning his attention to the lamia, Saitama only answered simply. "Ah. I jumped onto the deck after I heard the commotion when I headed back here."

Miia nodded to his answer… Only to find herself puzzled at what he just said. "W-Wait.. You JUMPED onto the deck!?"

"Yep."

"B-But how!? This house is two stories high!"

"I've been training a lot." Saitama answered with a simple shrug, resulting to Miia's dumbfounded by his reasoning, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to process the crazy happenings around her.

The comedic moment between the two was interrupted when they heard the struggling grunts of the perverted man slowly getting up.

Saitama and Mia watched as the pervert slowly stood, a noticeable change on him was that the outline of where his nose was in his mask was leaking out blood, staining the clean slate of it. His white eyes were bulging with rage as pronounced red lines filled in from the sides. A deathly aura emitted from him as his average fit body started to suddenly bulk up.

"To think that someone would interrupt my daily quests for attaining the sheer beauty of women's private wares… Truly, this is UNFORGIVABLE!" He yelled out, the man's hands contorted to that of lithe fingers with sharp razor claws.

The panty faced pervert didn't even look to be human anymore, his appearance was similar to that of a depraved monster.

Miia's eyes were filled with fear from witnessing such a beastly transformation, although Saitama was only the opposite; his face retaining his neutral expression and never moved an inch from where he was standing.

With a dramatic clawed point to the hero, the panty monster yelled out his declaration. "Prepare yourself, you lowly piece of trash! Today will be your last day walking on this Earth!"

With a small sigh, Saitama only cracked his knuckles, smirking at the beast. "Let's see what you got then, pervert."

Without a moment of hesitation, the panty monster let out an inhuman roar as he rushed towards the hero. His movements were unseen by Miia as she thought the monster teleported up close to Saitama. Recoiling as far away from the incoming battle as possible, she watched at the spectacle unfolding before her very eyes.

The panty monster began his furiously quick yet sloppy swipes at Saitama who only dodged or parried his attacks with relative ease. Each of the monster's slashes only met with air as Saitama continued to dodge. The hero thought for a change of pace, after dodging one slash resulted with him striking the monster's sternum with a hard punch.

"AUGH!" The monster grunted in pain as he was pushed away from the hit, his clawed hands covering the spot where he was struck and his stocking covered legs began to shake from the force of the punch.

Saitama raised an eyebrow at how the panty faced creature took his punch. _Seems like he can't really take on my punch. Well then…_

With that thought in mind, Saitama dashed towards the monster closing the space between them as he readied his fist again, pulling it back to ready the event of pain for the sorry beast.

" _Consecutive Normal Punches!"_

Yelling his move out, the monster's body was collided with the volley of a furious fist, punch after punch were delivered onto the monster, beating him senseless and unable to react.

Miia watched in awe as she watched the hero beating the panty monster into submission, shocked to see that such an average human such as Saitama could hold his own against a beastly opponent.. Although, from she had witnessed with her encounter with the perverted thief, she never knew to meet such humans that possessed superhuman abilities that could even rival a liminal's.

Stopping his Consecutive Normal Punches, Saitama looked at the panty faced beast as he was dazed, desperately trying to stand after having to be a victim to the amount of damage it received. Pulling back his fist once more, Saitama was ready to give out the finishing blow… Only to stop his punch midway as he felt a sudden pang hit his body.

Wincing from the sharp pain that was shooting inside of him, Saitama felt his knees buckle, nearly giving out while he held his arm. Pained breathes escaped from him while he started to sweat from the aching feeling. _Shit! Of all the times that this needed to happen!_

Miia, confused by the sudden look of distress on Saitama furrowed her brows at his disposition. _What's wrong with him? Why did he stop his punch midway?_

Her eyes had the returning fear in them as she called out to him. "Watch out!"

Saitama, reacting too late saw the monster slashing down his claws at him, the hero quickly bringing up his right arm upward to block only to feel the sharp talons tear through his sleeve of his jacket and onto his skin. The marks bled out, Saitama trying his best to ignore the discomfort only to find a sneakered foot shoot at his stomach, nearly knocking the wind out of him. The hero was flown back from the forward kick, only halted slamming against the metal pillar of the clothes hanger.

 _ **BAM!**_

Saitama gave out pained pants as he did his best to recover from the sheer amount of soreness that was spreading throughout his body, the main sources that stuck out as problems were his slashed arm and stomach.

Panting as well, the monster, despite heavily bruised brought his foot down from his kick. The beast was miraculously still standing his ground as he started to approach the hero with slow steps, his eyes bloodshot from damage and bloodlust.

Miia shook in fear from seeing Saitama get hurt, tears nearly spilling from her eyes and body shaking with the realization of her losing him. _He's hurt.. I have to do something or else, he'll… he'll…_

"THIS IS THE END FOR YOU!" The panty monster screamed as he made a mad dash to the hero, his claws readying to strike down to end the hero.

"STOP!" Miia's tail sprung out once more, curling around the leg of the beast and latching onto it, resulting for the monster to fall flat on his face with a groan of pain. Miia tightened her grip of her tail, the sensations of damage caused the monster to his teeth under his mask.

"You slithering bitch! Let go or el-!" The monster's curses at the liminal were interrupted when Saitama punched him on the back of his head, the monster feeling the impact of wood hit his masked face and head going through the floor.

Finally, it was all over.

Miia sighed with relief as she loosened and let go of the defeated villain's leg, having to feel comfortable that the beast had what he deserved.

Her eyes looked up to Saitama approaching her, his hand that belonged to his slashed arm held out to her. She saw the simple features of his face were once again sharpened, seeing the otherwise serious look that he adorned. A smile appeared on his lips as he still held out his hand to her.

"Good work. I didn't think I was gonna survive until you came to help." The hero sincerely thanked her for her assistance.

Miia's cheeks were a warm red, the fluttering feeling in her heart returning as the corners of her lips went upwards as she gratefully took the hand of the hero.

"Thank you for saving me.. Saitama."

...

"I can't believe you two had to deal with that today." Smith said in disbelief, a finger rubbed against her temple as she took in the warm liquid of coffee into her mouth. Gulping it down, she let out a sigh as she placed the mug down onto the table.

Smith, Miia and Saitama were both sitting in the living room, the sun had just set when Smith arrived at Saitama's home only to be greeted by the bruised Saitama holding up a tied up and beaten panty masked monster by a rope. Needless to say, the coordinator was beyond shocked at seeing such an unusual sight, especially on just coming in to get away from her duties. Unluckily, she had to call in her force to take away the inhuman to the agent's headquarters for questioning and imprisonment much to her dismay.

She only wanted to just relax for one day. At least she had some coffee.

Smith sat back onto the recliner as she contemplated the situation, while both Miia and Saitama were sitting on the couch. Saitama, getting out of his tracksuit and into his casual clothes had on bandages around his right arm to heal away the cuts he received from the fight. Miia fidgeted in her seat, replaying the unusual events that happened today.

"So, from what you and Miia have told me is that some guy wearing panties over his face harassed Miia, turned into some sort of monster and attacked you but you retaliated by beating him up?" Smith questioned, basing it upon the similar events that was told to her by the two.

"Mhm!" Miia vigorously nodded her head to her inquiry.

"Yep. And I would've gotten more bandages if it wasn't for Miia's help." Saitama replied.

Smith pinched the bridge of her nose, not expecting to hear such a ridiculous story yet from what she had seen today from Saitama's battle torn tracksuit and the appearance of the monster that was defeated by him, only made her believe them.

"Only more paperwork for tonight…" She muttered under her breath as she finished her coffee and setting aside the mug. She stood up now, walking towards Miia and Saitama. Her arm outstretched to the hero as she delivered a small chop to his scruffy haired head. "You should've been more careful! If you would've died in that fight, who's going to brew up some delicious coffee and snacks whenever I come over?"

Saitama was about to bring out a annoyed quip to her scolding until spotting the genuine smile on Smith's face. "I'm just glad that you're okay and that you saved our adorable homestay, at least. Just watch out for yourself from now, okay Mr. Hero?"

The hero returned the smile before the coordinator said her goodnight and farewell to the two, leaving the lounge area. Saitama's eyes turned to Miia, the fringes of her red hair covering his eyes, the hero unable to read her expression.

"Uh.. Miia? You okay?"

In response to his question, the lamia suddenly latched onto Saitama's bandaged arm with hers. Her entire form was trembling as her face was against his shoulder and Saitama noticed the quiet sobs from her.

"I-I was so scared.. I thought I was going to lose you.." She said between her crying, her tears staining onto the hero's plain white tee. Saitama let out a small sigh before reaching his hand over her head, gently stroking the crying girl's head.

"Hey, hey. Everything is okay now right?" The hero asked as Miia looked up to him with still tear streaming eyes. "What matters to me is that you're safe and sound. After all, what host and hero would I be if I let someone get hurt or worse?"

Saitama released her head, having his thumb gently rub away at the escaping tears on the lamia's cheeks. Miia sniffled, having to calm down now at the touch of her host and a small shade of crimson appearing on her scaled cheeks. The admiration for the hero started to blossom now inside of her, as her large tail slowly coiled itself around Saitama's legs.

Miia smiled as she hugged onto Saitama's arm, her head soon nestling onto his shoulder and neck intimately. "That's right.. You're my hero.. And my dear Darling as well." The lamia revealed her true feelings of passion and love for the hero, not holding back on what she felt for the simple man.

Saitama only nodded to her enamored confession as he looked blankly on… Only to realize a second later and look at the liminal with a puzzled expression. "Wait.. Darling?"

Meanwhile, Smith, leaning against the corridor of the wall in the dark hallway near the exit of the house only crossed her arms as an amused smile had graced upon her lips. She let out a small, quiet chuckle as she began to put on her heels. "Looks like it's the season for romance."

And it was only the beginning of it…

 **Phew.**

 **Well, this concludes chapter two of The Hero with a Monster Girl. Thank you for those who favorited and follow my first fanfic crossover of One Punch Man and Daily Life with Monster Girls as I never found myself to be the greatest story teller. This chapter took a lot of effort and thought to which I might need to edit once I look over it after posting. It took a lot for my lazy ass to get up and finish this chapter to move along the story but I am proud with the details I came up with and having to develop the relationship between Saitama and Miia.**

 **And now we have the sudden appearance of humans turning into monsters to which might add in the dramatic effect upon the differences between regular humans and demi-humans. Who knows what will bring upon as the story unfolds, however we do know that our hero and his companions will find ways to get past through the obstacles. Hmm.. Sounds a bit more cheesy when I write that down.**

 **Again, thank you to all who support this story and look forward to the next chapters ahead. Leave any comments you have and hopefully ones that aren't in the negative.**

 **Goodnight.**


	3. Daily Life with Lamia

**Disclaimer: The following is the work of a fanfiction. One Punch Man and Monster Musume are owned by their respective creators and are used for the sake of imagination through storytelling. I do not own either one.**

 **Enjoy.**

 ** _Beep, beep, beep, beep, be-..._**

Tired eyes slowly began to open as the buzzing alarm from the electronic clock ceased its function as a hand slapped the snooze button on it.

The eyes that belonged to the certain scraggly haired man squinted from the peeking sunlight that pierced his vision from the crack of the curtain. A soft yawn escaped from him as he used a free hand to scratch at his head. It was already morning and he only wished to set in an extra thirty minutes or so to resume his dreaming.

However, in the situation he was in, he cannot follow through with this duty.

His drowsiness turned into full awakening as he felt his legs constricted by a smooth appendage that wrapped tightly around his waist and legs. The end of the appendage was draped lazily upon his shoulder and his neck had arms intimately hugging around his neck. A beautiful face close to his cheek as soft breathing snores brushed up against his skin.

"Mmm… Miia..?" He managed to speak as his simplistic eyes looked to the red headed lamia that was snuggled up against him.

A soft, indescribable mumble was the only answer Saitama received as he shifted a bit, trying his best to move out of her grip.

"It's morning..." The man told her, his movements were only halted as Miia's tail started to tighten slowly.

"Nooo, just… five more minutes…" Miia sluggishly whined, her arms never leaving the hero's neck and breasts pushing up onto the side of his chest. "Actually… make it five more degrees…"

Saitama elicited a quiet groan as he was unable to find freedom from the loving yet squeezing grip from the redhead liminal.

A week had passed after the unexpected encounter from the panty masked individual's assault and defeat. Ever since Saitama had saved Miia from impending violation, the lamia had taken quite a liking to the heroic amateur. That would be an understatement, the liking has blossomed into full on love for the host.

And it was sure quite the clinging type of feeling too…

Due to how Miia's room was scheduled to be built in a day or two, Saitama decided to let the girl have his bed as sleeping quarters for the time being while he lied back on a futon so she could have space.

However, this wasn't the case as she requested him to sleep beside her, the hero couldn't say no to the need of which she so desired.

Now he felt he made a terrible mistake on his part. Curse his laid back attitude… but at least it was for a good cause.

Normally, most men would've dream of waking up next to an attractive woman such as the loving Miia; their bodies having to be snuggled up against a nice, soft and feminine body that could ease away their stresses and would make their hearts get jittery from having such beauty up close and personal. In Saitama's case, this wasn't the time to indulge in such fantasies. He wasn't really the type of guy that could go for it anyway due to his simplistic nature.

No, this was far from what he so wanted in the first place. Besides wishing to sleep in a comfortable position, his body called for something that was far more important that snuggling intimacy. Something that the human body had to be relieved of and it was not any sort of pleasurable sensation the hero even wanted.

 _I have to pee…_ A grimace plastered on his face as he felt his bladder slowly rising to the brim with his urine.

He needed to get out from bed.

The hero slowly propped himself by his elbows, Miia stirring and her amber eyes opening as she gave out a cute yawn. Her grip loosened before letting go of Saitama, sitting up right and stretching her arms out. The lamia's yellow pajama shirt shifting along side up her upper frame as she rubbed one eyes with a finger, a smile shot to Saitama as he looked to her.

"You know I don't get why you have to hug me so tight throughout your sleep," Saitama stated, the drowsiness in his body started to dissipate as he felt nature soon calling upon him, "after all I thought just giving you the bed to yourself would give you room for your tail."

Miia couldn't help but giggle before she reasoned. "Well, lamias need to be at warm temperatures in order to feel ourselves have energy. Like you said before, I am a poikilotherm." She placed a palm on her crimson scaled cheek, her eyes gazing. amorously to the hero.

Does that make me your heat pack or something? Saitama let out a sigh, a realization on his first line of action after getting out of bed hitting him. Wasting no time, Saitama slipped himself off the end of the bed, stretching his arms out and arching his back before heading off to the exit of his bedroom.

"Well if you excuse me off to the bathroom, I can make you a hot bath if you wa-."

After he made a few steps away from the bed, his waist was wrapped around tightly by the coiling tail of Miia and without uttering a word, the hero was dragged back to bed before he even knew it.

"Nope! I want Darling to warm me up." Saitama's face had smooshed right up between the expose cleavage of Miia, her arms returning to his neck and eyes closing as she lied beside her 'beloved' once again. The nightshirt of hers couldn't hold off anymore pressure as her pink nipple poked through, coincidentally ending up pressed against the nose of Saitama.

"Mmm, so warm… My heat rising with my Darling." The lamia cooed out, her tail continue to coil itself around the lower half of Saitama's body. Her giddiness for spooning the hero having the best of her as she never let go him.

Saitama's eyes narrowed and a frown on his lips appeared, an eruption filling up inside of him. "Miia, please I need to - AUGH!"

Another interruption occurred as the remainder of the lamia's tail had somehow found itself wrapped tightly around Saitama's neck, his words only coming out as chokes as he patted the girl's shoulder to loosen up.

"Ahh, please Darling! Not so… rough…" To the hero's surprise, Miia had drifted off to sleep again, her arms and tail (mostly tail) were permanently held around his exterior.

The vision of the hero had started to fog up from the lack of oxygen, his feeble attempts of freeing from the liminal's death grip were nigh as any movement he did only resulted with Miia's tail tightening harder.

It didn't help the fact that the tail of hers was wrapped directly at his urinary tract.

 _Dammit, I can't die here with getting choked to death and peeing in a bed with a girl. That would be embarrassing as hell!_ The poor hero complained in his thoughts as he desperately tried to find a way to release himself.

Thankfully, luck was on his side as his hand reached forward and grabbed at the end of Miia's tail. The action caused Miia's eyes to shoot open, a soft blush spread across her scaled cheeks and a gasp escaped from her.

"D-Darling, what are you doing to my tail!?"

An idea sprung into Saitama's head as he remembered the move the panty pervert had done to the liminal moments before he arrived to the scene. Wasting no time, the hero kept his hand on the tip of her tail, his fingers twiddling and stroking the end with all the remaining energy he had. An underhanded move, especially for being a host to a demi-girl but whatever it takes to make his sweet escape to the white heaven.

Miia, in turn only felt her body tingle with joyful sensations, a slight bit of drool escaping her lips and heavy breathes escaping her mouth. Her body shook and twitched from the attack at the end of her tail which the majority loosened and retreated away from the hero's body.

Saitama felt relief as she let go of his lower body, managing to momentarily cease the stroking of Miia's tail. _Phew, finally I can be free and able to-_ **AHK!"**

Such relaxation didn't exist as his neck was still getting gripped on, his face turning to an uncomfortable blue. Miia, meanwhile shifted her position on top of Saitama, her now exposed chest pressed firmly on top of the hero's face, her heart rate getting faster from the pleasurable emotions she was experiencing.

"D-Darling, please… If you keep doing that, I'll mmph!" Her fangs biting at her lip, unaware at the pain that Saitama was in as he vigorously stroked at her tail without remorse. Soon, she hugged tightly around his head, her body reaching the limit as it tingled and shook with every second of euphoria she felt.

"I-I can't take… anym-more…" With the last bit of strength waning from her, a squeal of delight was all she could muster, her tail soon squeezing at the last moment before a sudden crack was heard from the neck joints of Saitama as she screamed. "I'm comiiiiing!"

The hero fell limp, his hand letting go of her tail and falling to his side and eyes going white from the sheer amount of pain he endured. The lamia propped herself upward as her hands laid upon his chest, catching each breath to gain composure. Once doing so, Miia found her breasts out in the open, much to her embarrassment before tidying herself up and smiling down at nearly unconscious Saitama.

"Alright, alright I get it. I'm up, but seriously Darling. You're such a beast in be- Darling?"

She tilted her head as she looked quizzically down at the spent hero, a quiet groan of discomfort escaped from his lips before he found the motivation to slowly slip off from the bed and onto the floor with a thud.

Blinking, she watched Saitama slowly crawl away from the bed and towards the door, the actions she done to him didn't seem to hit her at all as the hero's hand shakingly reached for the doorknob.

"Um… Darling are you okay?" Miia asked innocently, a worried look was present on her face as she watched Saitama slowly rise up with every painstaking movement he made to get up.

"No… I am not…" he managed to croak out as he opened the door and slowly look upon her with a deathly expression, which nearly scared her. "In one's life, there needs to be… certain goals that needs to be achieved…"

Again, puzzled by what he said, the lamia was going to inquire again only to be stopped short as he then left the room and only heard one thing from him.

"And that is when nature is calling…"

And so, the hero made his journey towards the bathroom.

…

Finally relieving himself from his duty and finishing the warm bath he made for his homestay, Saitama was in the kitchen, preparing the usual breakfast as the small television in the area blasted away the news.

The dinner table was sprawled out with the different types of food he had already finished up, ranging from boiled eggs, warm oatmeal and a piping hot omelette that laid onto separate plates and bowls. All nearly finished with two cups of water and the bacon and eggs he was cooking up on the stove. Placing a lid on the still cooking delectables on the sizzling pan, Saitama grabbed his morning cup of coffee that sat near the sink, sipping away at the bitter taste as he turned his attention to the TV.

 _"... Various species have successfully integrated themselves into human society with ease. Amazingly enough, the world is unaffected by those changes."_ The news announced had said before the hero snorted at the statement.

"Yeah, right. The only things changing are my mornings and the amount of stress I'm feeling…" Saitama grumbled to himself as he took another sip.

"My, you're certainly facing troubles aren't you, Mr. Hero?" A voice chimed in at his stresses, the hero nodding in agreement, unaware who he was talking to.

"Yeah, you don't have to tell me twi-... Oh... Hey there."

Realizing who the voice belonged to, Saitama looked to the source of the voice that belonged to a suited woman that sat back leisurely on a chair near the dinner table, a hand on a mug of hot coffee and a smirk evident on her lips.

A chuckle came from Smith as she looked up to the blue pajama wearing hero through shaded eyes. "A morning to you too, Saitama. I trust you had a rough wake up call?"

"Don't get me started with that." Saitama said as he drank down his respective coffee before placing the finished mug into the sink. "Also, how are you able to get into my house anyway?"

Pushing away the question after she sipped her cup of joe, Smith simply shrugged. "I mean you have to realize that I, Kuroko Smith, your lovable coordinator needs to have her morning breakfast as well, and.." Setting aside her cup on the dinner table, she crossed one stocking covered leg over the other and smiled up at him. "To see if you are engaging in prohibited matters."

Raising a brow at this, Saitama waved his hand dismissively. He wasn't one that would cause any unhappiness to the sweet Miia. It's wasn't in his nature anyway.

Smith sighed, expecting an embarrassed or comical look of fear that would spread across his face, however she knew the hero too well to be surprised by such erotic material.

She even wondered if he was some sort of eunuch.

"Still with species now coming together, there are chances that abusing them would result with severe punishments… although knowing a guy like you wouldn't really wish to do so."

"You can't be a hero if you're doing bad things." Saitama stated as he cross his arms, wanting to know where she was going with this.

Smith continued to look at the scruffy hero, an amused smile never leaving her face. Seeing such an average man like him wishing to be the strongest hero as he proclaimed he wanted to be was laughable to some people, but she found that his goal was quite admirable and suitable. After all, meeting him and chatting with him had gotten her a better understanding of his character.

"Well I can see that you taking care of Miia is a job well done, plus seeing as how she loves it here only confirms that." Smith said, getting up from her seat and walking up to Saitama, a small glint on her shades as she pulled them down a bit and revealing her eyes.

"Though I must ask… you haven't done anything to hurt her, right?" At her question, Saitama shook her head vigorously while she laughed.

"Seeing as how you may have working hormones, you would be able to go at her since she's the one setting up the advances. Hell, since lamias are a passionate species, she be working at making sure you'll take away her purity." A hand was placed firmly on his shoulder as she then whispered her inference. "As a representative of her species, having intercourse could lead up to diplomatic issues and if you cross that line…"

Her words creeping onto Saitama, making him slowly pull away from being so uncomfortable with what she was implying before she backed off and shot a finger out. "You'd be arrested and poor Miia would be deported back to her country. All her efforts learning culture would be wasted and sadly, that is the law."

Saitama let out a sigh as he rubbed the side of his head, the dilemma he received caused him to grimace at the thought of Miia being sent back to her country. A violation he could understand, especially since he was the one that Miia strongly trusted… And I'd that wasn't enough, he knew full well she was enamored with him.

Jeez, what have I got myself into?'

A slow silence was between the two humans.

…

…

"... So have you guys fu-."

 **"NO."**

"Kidding, kidding." The coordinator chucked as she put her hands up in no offense. She had a thoughtful look on her face as she placed a fist under her chin. "Still, despite having to be half snake, she has a wondrous body. Nice figure, ample breasts, beautiful face…"

Her hand moved up to Saitama chin, her fingers gently placed upon it before she removed her shades, staring at the hero with a rather suggestive feature. "She's loyal to you yet.. You are not fazed by anything, hm?"

Before Saitama would retaliate on that, he found his face smacked upon by a whip of a familiar tail, causing him to fall back to the side and onto the wooden floor. Dazed from the hit, he rubbed the stinging spot on his cheek. "Why is it me..?"

"What do you think you're doing to my Darling!?" The booming voice of Miia was heard, appearing in the kitchen with just a bathrobe on and crimson hair slick yet not completely wet from the early bath she had. Quickly slithering to her host, she knelt next to him before being his head to her lap, glaring daggers at Smith. "Keep your hands off him, he's mine!"

 _Quite the clingy one, isn't she?_ The coordinator thought as she just witnessed a tailwhip hit the hero. She placed her shades back on before clearing her throat and putting on a mischievous grin. "I was only joking around with dear Darling-kun, ain't that right?"

"It's your fault…" Saitama grumbled as he sat himself up, his answer making Smith nearly stumble while Miia wrapped her arms around his frame.

Clearing her throat again, she then made her way towards the exit door in the kitchen. "Well since I laid down the rules for dear Saitama, I'll give him the benefit of the doubt that he'll do anything troublesome." She shifted her shades down again as she playfully winked at Saitama. "Ain't that right, Mr. Hero?"

"Yep." Saitama answered simply, although Miia still had her distrust towards the coordinator.

Saying her goodbyes, Smith exited, meeting the morning sunlight on the porch before placing a hand on her cheek. "Hmm… Seems like I'm forgetting something. Ah, well." Shrugging off the thought she had, she walked off to her parked car.

Meanwhile, Saitama sighed as he started to get up on his feet, walking towards the stove to turn off the heat. He only hoped the bacon and eggs weren't burnt, which thankfully had cooked up quite nicely. "That was weird… Eh, but knowing her she's bound to get some laughs outta me."

Turning his head to Miia, he tilted it upon realization she didn't move and face was looking down to the ground.

Before he was going to ask if she was alright, Miia was the first to speak out a question. "Is the prohibition really such a big deal?"

"Miia?" Saitama walked up towards her, kneeling down to the lamia's level as curious eyes laid upon her which she returned her longing gaze to.

"As lamias are half-snakes, many people tend to be disgusted when first meeting us. I was so nervous about how my host family would react to me," a sad tone evident in her voice although morphed into a somber one as she smiled up at the hero, "but you weren't afraid or disgusted at all. You were worried about me."

Saitama had a look of understanding as he only sighed, unaware of the creeping tail that was going between the space under him. "I mean I had to do everything to make you feel comfortable around me. So it's no problem at all."

Miia shook her head to his reasoning. "No, having such a human to care and protect me without a second thought made me really happy."

"Well I'm glad that I could do tha-."

Any uttering of words were interrupted as Miia's tail constricted Saitama's feet together, causing him to lose balance and fall backwards. His back hedging the ground as he let out a grunt before the lamia straddled him, her tail coiling itself around his midsection and torso.

"You don't understand," she said, hands on his chest and a loving smile shot his way, "despite prohibited matters and you taking care of me, I don't mind what Darling does to me."

Saitama's eyes widened as he felt the creeping end of her tail slowly slipping into the waistband of his pajama pants, now wishing to get out of the grip of the lamia.

"I don't mind if you hurt me and losing my virginity to you either." Miia claimed as she slowly untied the belt of her robe, causing it to open up and reveal her nearly glistening newd body to the restrained hero.

Her body placed down onto his before both made eye contact, faces were near eachother by mere inches as Miia was closing the gap.

"Because I love my Darling." A declaration of her love reminded the hero, his simple stare coinciding with the lamia's loving gaze.

Just as she was about to seal everything with a kiss, Saitama's head backed away as he shook it. "Miia, I just can't do it…"

A surprised expression was what Miia had as she pulled away, a frown on her lips from his rejection. "But why? Is the prohibition such a big deal?"

"No, it's not that, it's…" Saitama's face contorted into pure pain as he felt the tail of hers crushing at his torso and midsection. The sheer amount of compression was too much for hero, his body stiffening and back arching from the agony he was in.

"D-Darling?" Miia ignorant to why he was in such a state soon had realization on what her tail was doing to him. "Ah!"

"I-I'm about… to… break…"

 ** _CRKT_**

Saitama's eyes turned a milky white and head laid sideways as he found his body giving itself up from the dislocation of joints in his body. A small breath of suffering escaped his throat as he felt his spirit slowly leaving his body.

"DAAAAAAARLING!"

Unbeknownst to both of them, small pieces of Saitama's hair had receded away from his scalp.

 _Percentage of hair on Saitama: 97%_

…

"Ninety-six… ninety-seven… ninety-eight…"

Saitama huskily breathed out the count of his push-ups, his digits digging into the grassy earth as he did his best to do the very last reps of his workout session. Small beads of sweat dropped from his brow and body shaking as he pushed himself down before pushing himself up as best he could.

"Ninety-nine…"

 ** _CRKT_**

The sounds of bone nearly cracking was heard as the tracksuited hero in training almost fell onto the grass from the that surged through his arms, but thankfully he had kept himself up. With one slow and agonizing push-up, he finished his one hundred rep workout before he finally gave out and had his body sprawled onto the soft grass under him.

Panting, Saitama tried to return the air inside of him as he laid there, attempting to rest just so he could have the energy to do his daily ten kilometer run. Regaining his breath, he looked to his hand, slowly closing it to a fist as he thought to himself.

 _Been doing this workout for such a long time now_ , he reminisced the time he actually saved someone, long before he had signed himself up to be part of the host program, _yet still I'm just starting to feel a lot more out of this than the death grips I'm now starting to get used to._

Despite the fiasco of the dislocated shoulder he had and Miia's tearful apologies to what she had done to him, the hero in training thankfully reassembled his shoulder with the help of using the wall to achieve it. It took him quite a bit to convince the pleading lamia that he had to go outside to do his training regime, but all ended well as Miia understood his objectives.

With a sigh and the pain washing away slowly from his body, Saitama sat himself up on the grass, his eyes looking around the park he was in. A few people casually walking as they enjoyed the basking sunlight, a small breeze of wind adding more relaxation to the scene. 'Tis the season for a good summer it would seem.

Saitama rubbed under his nostrils with his thumb as he began to slowly rise from the grass and now fully stood, feeling composure despite the harsh regimen he done.

"Such spirit from a guy who wishes for the best health!" A cheery voice was what he heard behind him as he turned around to see the source.

He was surprised to see that it was another demi-human that he just met. The liminal was a woman, completely covered in brown fur; her face adopting a wolf like nose and her hazel head was graced with fluffy ears and her shapely rear adopting a swishing furry tail. She wore a black midriff shirt that showed off her well endowed chest, a green unzipped track jacket over it while her body also adopted a headband, dog collar, wristbands and thigh straps. To finish off her sporty look, she had on white denim shorts and athletic white sneakers that seem way more stylish than Saitama's regular sneakers.

Her turquoise eyes gleamed with amazement at the hero's workout, shooting out a thumbs up to the him. "I like your spirit!"

"Well, good morning to you too." Saitama laughed a bit as he rubbed the back of his head, grateful for her cheers. "It's just a daily routine I do that's just suits what I wanna be."

"It works really well!" The chipper humanoid agreed, nodding her head.

Saitama had a look of curiosity, placing a hand under his chin as he stared at the liminal. "Say, don't you need a host to walk around freely? I mean, people might get the wrong idea that a werewolf is out roaming." He completely disregarded the fact that a werewolf needed a full moon to prowl through the streets and it was pure day out.

The liminal woman giggled at his question before she replied. "I'm not a werewolf, I'm a kobold! And I don't need one since I have an Interspecies Visa."

 _Interspecies Visa, huh?_ Saitama could only wonder if Miia would like one as she could go freely without having her supervise her actions… Although, considering how she was, he didn't think it would go that well as he wished it could be.

With a friendly smile, the kobold held out a hand to the hero, greeting him warmly. "My name is Polt! Nice to meet ya!"

Saitama returned the smile as he took her furry hand and shook on it. "Saitama." Introducing himself, he let go of her paw as he rolled his shoulders away from the kinks they had. "Sure is a nice day out, isn't it?"

"Certainly so!" agreed Polt as she bent down, her fingers reaching her feet with ease as it was shown that she was quite the flexible kobold. In fact she was rather athletic and fit if her gear didn't gave it away. "A nice run would surely make the day better!"

"Speaking of which, I need to do my ten kilometer run. Wanna join?"

"I don't mind at all!"

The two opposites began their jogging through and around the large park, slowly picking up speed as time passed. Polt was surprised to see that Saitama kept up with her with ease, seeing such a human matching at the pace a liminal can go up to. This only furthered her excitement at how the hero was in top condition.

Saitama, meanwhile kept a steady breathing, sweat building up on his brow as he was quite focused on completion of his run.

"You're quite the hard worker, aren't you?" Polt asked as she broke the initial silence between them in their run.

"Well… becoming a hero and taking care of a homestay surely are in the lines of that." Saitama replied, never breaking his gaze up ahead.

Polt hummed in understanding to his situation, before realizing the former part of what he just said. "Wait… a hero?"

On their run, Saitama explained the goals he wished to achieve; becoming the strongest hero for the sake for himself and others. Polt listened intently to his story, her canine tail swishing side to side from her behind, rather interested on what the hero was telling her. Instead of laughing off his ideals, she became integrated with the conversation they had.

"I always found myself to be weak, even during the times where I could've saved someone but failed miserably," Saitama continued on, a look of spirit fired inside of his eyes, "but after that day and the declaration I made, I couldn't stop myself from it and stuck to what I want to be later in life."

After he finished, their run had come to a close as the ten kilometers was achieved. Saitama took a breather as he sat himself back on the nearby bench in the park, slowly unzipping his jacket open to let out steam. Underneath, he wore a black tank top that had bubble like words that were all capitalized and engraved 'MOBU PSYCHO 1000000'.

Meanwhile, Polt had a steady amount of sweat covering her fur yet she didn't even look to be quite exhausted compared to the hero. Fascinated by his story, her eyes sparkled with amazement as she stared at Saitama, both of her fists placed under her chin and tail wagging cutely behind her. "Such an inspiring story! And you've been doing this for almost a year now?"

"Yeah. I mean I do feel pain from time to time but it's only necessary if I have to become the strongest." Taking off his jacket and setting it aside besides him, Polt was awed by the physical details of the hero's torso.

"WOW!" Polt couldn't help herself as she was close to Saitama, inspecting every bit of muscle on his upper body. Her hands feeling up and rubbing onto them while Saitama blinked in confusion.

"Such well defined shoulders and biceps! Looks like you've been conditioning your knuckles as well!" The athletic kobold was giddy as she looked over at the hardened hand of his now.

"Uh… Thanks?" Saitama didn't know how to perceive her strange behavior, but he didn't seem to mind it despite her literally touching him all over.

After having full inspection, Polt backed off placing her hands on her hips as she happily smiled to the hero. "Well now you convinced me. I have to help out on your training if you ever want to reach your potential!"

Polt reached inside the pocket of her coat before offering a card to Saitama, to which he accepted in hand. His eyes looking over, he saw the card to be completely white with the words on it 'Sports Club Kobold' in a peculiar font as well as having a paw print next to it and underneath in tiny lettering were the times it was opened and the phone number to call.

"Please do think it over whenever you can, although considering you and I are going for full on fitness, we're bound to meet eachother around," the cheerful coach said. She was surely the hyper and chipper kobold, willing to help out people who wanted their body in top condition.

Saitama placed the card inside of his pocket, before humming with a simple nod. He didn't seem to want to join in on the gym as he felt the seclusion for his workouts was better, but he did consider the offer from the newfound acquaintance.

"Well, I gotta do more of my usual stuff. I'll see ya later, Saitama!" Polt then turned before running off, the hero only stared at her wagging tail that connected to her well developed buttocks as her figure was getting smaller and smaller.

Scratching a cheek with a finger and feeling replenished, Saitama slowly stood off the bench, not forgetting his jacket as he slung it over one shoulder. "Ain't she just a fur ball of energy."

A chuckle escaped him as he decided to leave the park and head off to the supermarket for groceries before a slight buzzing vibrated against his leg. Turning his attention to it, he took out his phone checking who was contacting him. It was Smith calling him to which he promptly accepted, putting the cell near his ear.

"Hey Smith. Yeah, I'm just gonna go get some groceries for the house… No, you're not invited for dinner. Mhm… Yeah… Uh huh…"

Saitama's face soon blanched when he heard the next words. "W-Wait, what do you mean I'm going on a date tomorrow?"

…

"It's a date, we're on a date, I'm on a date with my Da~rling!"

"It's technically not a date…"

"A daaaaaaaate!" The happy lamia sang out, her arms out as she wistfully slithered ahead of the hero.

Saitama mentally groaned as he thought back to the early day that lead to this venture through the city.

 _Few hours ago; Saitama residence._

Saitama and Smith were sitting back in the lounge area, Smith having to take a seat on the large couch while Saitama sat on the cushiony recliner.

Placing an elbow on the sofa's armrest, Smith rested her hand on her cheek as her shaded eyes read upon the black planbook. She explained to the hero in training about the goal for this day was to help Miia integrate in human society, the important factor was that the homestay couldn't leave or go outside without having their host accompanying them. That way, it not only built the trust between homestay and host, but also having a human companion with a liminal would ease up the tension between the different species.

Saitama nodded to her instructions, until something popped inside of his head. His eye twitched as he sent a cold smile at the suited woman. "Hey, wait a minute. Isn't it the coordinator's job to show a liminal around?"

"I'm a fairly busy person." Smith replied quite easily, unshamefully downing the coffee she was given and placing the finished cup on the table.

Busy, my ass, you freeloader. Mentally insulting the coordinator for giving such a lame excuse, Saitama easily brushed it off with a sigh. "So this is just a tour, right? Not an actual date?"

"Well you could say that, however I don't think our dear Miia would get that upon hearing that notion." Smith gestured for the hero to look behind him which he promptly did.

"Nah, I think it'll be alright. I mean, how bad can sheeeeeiiiiiiit..."

Saitama spotted the spying lamia that was hiding behind the corner of the wall opposite of the living room, her amber eyes sparkling with excitement and steam nearly coming out from her pointed ears.

Saitama leaned himself back on the chair, reclining until he lied on his back as he grumbled. "Oh, boy…"

 _Present time; City_

Miia joyfully slithered besides Saitama, her arms hugging at his while her head nuzzled at his shoulder. Saitama didn't mind it the clinginess at all, faring better than what he had to deal with yesterday morning. Although, he only wish passerbys didn't stare or spoke about them as they walked.

The day was beautiful, the temperature was at its perfect peak of balance. Miia, wishing to adorn something nice for their 'date' had a adorable crimson beret with yellow stitching that rested on her red haired head. For the top, she wore a pale jacket, underneath was a red shirt while golden bracelets covered her wrists. The bottoms were a black belt with hoop ring designs around it and a blue denim skirt. She certainly looked to be the trendy type.

Saitama, however had on a whole casual attire, consisting of a red and white toned hoodie that had the words engraved 'OPPAI' with crudely drawn breasts underneath the lettering, blue jeans and green sneakers. He wasn't the one to be all out with his fashion. He prefer comfortable clothing over everything else.

"We're here to help you get used to human society, okay?" The hero sternly told her.

"It's a date in human society!" The lamia dreamily exclaimed only causing Saitama to groan out.

Saitama faded his negative attitude, only smiling as the two roamed the streets of the lively city. Despite his former cynicism that the tour was a 'date', he at least has the chance for Miia to show her everything that was different from her culture. It would be a good day for that chance to happen and he even mentally thanked Smith for planning such an occasion.

Miia squealed in delight suddenly, her tail constricting Saitama's waist as he literally dragged him to the nearby maid cafe. Saitama felt air push out of him, feeling the tight coiling of the lamia's appendage yet again. "Hey, let's get some food, Darling!"

"H-Hey, I can walk on my own you know." The hero protested although it was deaf upon the lamia's ears as they entered inside the cafe.

Saitama gave a weak smile, enjoying that Miia was about to have the time of her life.

…

It was later in the day now, the sun slowly setting as the skies turned a light orange. Saitama held on bags full of plushies that he and Miia had won fromolaying multiple crane games at the arcade. Miia was rather unsuccessful upon getting any prizes yet having a few tricks up his sleeves in the land of merchandise gaming, Saitama was able to grab any toy that the lamia wished for.

Their little 'date' mainly involved eating out that drained Saitama's money as Miia had quite the appetite compared to the breakfast she had, a photo booth that had pictures mainly involving the lamia nearly squeezing the life out of Saitama through methods of cuddling/crushing and finally a unsuccessful attempt at a karaoke room since Miia's tail nearly took up the whole space, unable for the hero to sing one of his favorite songs.

Complications aside, today was a fun filled one so far.

Miia was up ahead of the hero again, curious eyes looking around for the final destination she wished to conclude for their 'date'. Her eyes lit up as she immediately returned to the hero, nearly bouncing up and down when she grabbed his arm and pointed to the store she wanted to enter. "Darling, look! A clothing store that serves all kinds of species! Let's go!"

"Easy there, I'm carrying stuff remember?" Saitama chided at the enthusiastic lamia before looking up ahead, seeing as they were near the store. He shrugged, silently agreeing as the two entered inside.

"Eh, I'm sure it's just your run of a mill store anyway…"

He was ever so wrong, his eyes were wide as they entered in, seeing that it was no ordinary clothing store he ever stepped foot upon.

It was a lingerie shop.

The hero's vision was attacked by the stringy designs and scandalous wares that were inside the store, his mouth agape as he realized what he gotten himself into. He stared at the lamia besides him, having pure disbelief washed over him and knowing full well of what she might do once they reach home.

 _I fucking knew it!_

Saitama attempted to quietly walked out of the shop, an excuse was he could just wait outside for the liminal to be done shopping, yet to his dismay he was dragged back inside by Miia's tail.

"Now, now. Miss Smith said we need to be together at all times." Miia told the hero as she walked up to the counter where the female employee was, her tail still wrapped around the dejected hero.

"I know…" He said in defeat, having to be released and was now able to walk freely. Saitama decided to walk over at a nearby pillar, his back leaning against it as he set the bags down to his sides. He yawned a bit, covering his mouth with a hand as he watched Miia picking out and deciding what sort of naughty attire she could add in her wardrobe.

Reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone, he noticed he had text sent to him by none other than Smith. Opening the message, he read over it as he waited.

 _Date going well, "Darling-kun"?_

His eye twitched to her mocking nickname he was blessed with by Miia before he typed and sent his reply.

 _It's not a date, dammit! We're coming back in an hour._

An immediate message sent back to him, seeing a thumbs up from the coordinator. Hearing slithering steps, he looked up to see Miia holding out one hung pink bra in one hand and a purple one in the other.

"Darling, I wanted to see if you could pick out one for me." Saitama raised an eyebrow to her decisions until eyes were wide as the lamia pulled down the collar of her shirt, revealing an exposed, luscious breast to the man. "After all, I don't wear bras as often so I don't know."

Saitama's eye twitched in annoyance at how many times the wily snake attempted to seduce him, even in the public of places before turning around, causing the lamia to blink. "Man, I don't know! Do you think I'd have expertise on boob size or something?"

Miia's scaled cheeks puffed out in disappointment, before her mood lightened upon spotting the nearby curtain of a changing room. With a gleeful smirk, she suddenly wrapped the hero's waist again and soon dragged him into the changing room with her without any hesitation.

Saitama skidded across the floor as he was pulled into the changing room, dusting himself off as he got up after having to be released yet again. "Jeez, can't ya give a fair bit of warming when you do that. After all, I'm not invinci-."

He stopped as he turned around to face Miia, seeing that she had already removed her shirt, giving the hero an eyeful of her plump breasts as she squeezed them with her arms. The end of her tail lifting up the hem of her denim skirt to show off the frilly pink panties she wore. A red blush adorned her cheeks as she threw the two bras at the hero, he promptly caught them and seeing the wanting look on her face.

"Tell me which do you prefer. I want something that is towards your liking. After all…" the lamia leaned her face close to the hero, her warm body pressing up against him as she stared lovingly into his simple eyes. "I want Darling to like me even more."

Not able to handle anymore tension for today, Saitama threw the bras up in the air, distracting Miia before he quickly opened the curtain up and hightailed out of the changing area. He closed the curtains behind him for her sake as he breathed out. "Both look good! You should buy them!"

"D-Darling!"

Saitama shook his head. "Nuh uh, you can easily go into the bathroom by yourself! I'm not a toilet fetishist."

"N-No, it's… um…"

The nervous demeanor she had in her tone of voice confused Saitama. He felt something soft in his hand, looking down to it and wondering what he just unexpectedly grabbed. Slowly, he lifted his hand and opened up his fingers to see what sort of object he had.

The familiar triangular shaped pad with frilly designs on it caused him to let out a wheezing gasp.

Peeking out from the curtain, Miia's embarrassed face was in full view. "I-I know I shouldn't have dragged you inside there, but could you please give me back my panties?" Miia begged for her small undergarment to return to her.

Without a word, Saitama held out the panty pad to her, Miia quickly grabbing it and retreating back into the changing room. "You're such a pervert!"

The hero tensed up to her exclamation, now having many female eyes on him that were filled with pure disgust. Saitama grimaced at this, slowly sliding down to his knees and placing his hands on the floor, his head hung low in shame of what he unintentionally did.

"I can never win, can I?"

A few strands of hair left his head, unbeknownst to him.

 _Percentage of hair on Saitama's head: 94%..._

…

"You know Darling, only a pervert would steal panties!" Miia scolded the dejected hero as he carried the bags and followed her.

Saitama only let out a defeated sigh as he nodded to her. "Yeah, yeah…"

Not wanting to see her Darling in such a sad state, she turned to him, hands behind her clasping and shooting a playful wink to the hero. "After all, you could've just asked me to show them."

Irritated by how much stress he endured, Saitama was about to argue before he heard a voice yell out behind the lamia.

"Whoa, did that thing just call him 'Darling'!?

Curious to see who said such a rude comment, both liminal and human looked to the source. They were met with a couple, a man and woman. The man was bleached scruffy blonde of mid-twenties, having an older look to his face with a stubble and piercing on his nose. He had grungy clothing on; a black cargo jacket, baggy jeans and had a ring necklace. The woman appeared to adopt the ganguro style, having dark skin and copious amounts of makeup while her blonde hair was tied to a puff. Superficial jewelry was on her as her clothing consisted of a leather jacket with a white top, skirt and black high heels.

Both of them were laughing at Miia, fingers pointing at her as they mocked her relentlessly.

"Oh my god, it's so creepy and disgusting!" The woman laughed before the man chimed in with a crude insult.

"Do you think that dude can actually screw her? Does she even have a pussy!?"

Miia was visibly shaking with rage, the end of her crimson tail was tingling to whip the two. Her eyes began to water as she never felt so humiliated and derided, even in front of someone she hold so dear to her heart. Ever since the encounter with the panty pervert, she needed something or someone to lash out on.

It would seem to be the perfect time… Until Saitama stepped in between Miia and the racist couple. The bags were set aside behind Miia as he looked at the two.

"Ah, seriously? Look, it's almost the end of the day and I'm rather stressed out, so why don't you and your homestay just move along. Okay?" The hero had an unamused look from the mocking on Miia, the lamia's eyes widening by what he was doing.

The couple stopped, the man had a frown on his face as he glared at Saitama. "Excuse me, who the fuck are you calling a homestay!?"

Saitama blinked as he then pointed to the man's girlfriend. "Ain't that your monster to take care of?"

"I'm a human!" The woman angrily said as she too glared at the hero.

Saitama, blinked once more, clueless that he indirectly sent back an insult to the two. "Oh.. well that sure is downgrade."

The punk's temper had the best of him as he closed his hand into a fist and shot it at the hero's face. "You fucking asshole!"

Miia gasped at what the man was going to pull as she reached out her hand to Saitama right as he was about to get decked. "Darling!"

 ** _CRACK!_**

The unthinkable happened as the man's fingers broke immediately upon contact with Saitama's cheek, the hero simply had his head to the side as he stared at the man that was now holding his injured hand and yelling out in pain. The woman had her hands on her cheeks, screaming in terror at what just happened.

Miia was amazed that Saitama took the blow with ease and had the opposite effect on him rather than having too dealt with the impact.

Saitama rubbed the back of his head as he sighed, shaking his head in disappointment. "Man, look at what you gone and did, dude. Today isn't your lucky day, is it?"

"You bastard! How the fuck did I get hurt from punching you!?" The man said through gritted teeth as he sneered at the hero. He had a confused expression as Saitama pressed one finger on his chest, causing him to look down.

"Hey there's something on your shirt there, pal. Lemme get that for you…"

"What the fuck are you on ab-."

 ** _POW!_**

The man had the wind knock out of him as Saitama closed his digit and unleashed a simple punch to his center. The force of his punch caused him to be pushed backward, his girlfriend was unlucky enough to suffer being crashed against her boyfriend as both were flown back and had to go through a nearby tree to break their impact.

Saitama's arm outstretched while his knuckles emitted smoke, he slowly huffed as he then turned around and walked back to the bags he left. "In this day and age, we can only learn to have love and peace."

Miia was touched by the brace action he had done, her heart fluttering as always for the hero as she looked at him lovingly from behind. I can never have such the perfect guy…

Saitama gestured with his head for her to follow him, Miia gladly accepting as she slithered happily right besides him. Both were unaware from the spectators of witnesses catching the scene with their phones. All were awed by the punch Saitama had done and were immediately starting to upload their pics and videos to their social networks.

…

"How'd you even know about what happened?" Saitama asked, having to be interrogated by Smith as both sat on the couch in the living room.

After coming home shortly from their active day, Saitama and Miia were met with a rather serious Smith on the porch. Seeing as how her expression meant business, Saitama told the liminal to go upstairs to change while he handled the matter. Although having put on the no nonsense attitude she displayed, Smith was playing around with the hero as she showed him the screen of her phone.

"Your noble action is spread across Twitter." she explained to him the situation as Saitama looked on the various videos and captions.

 _DUDE GETS KNOCKED OUT BY ONE PUNCH!_

 _Guy defending his girlfriend from jerkass_

 _JUST ONE PUNCH_

"Seriously… she's not my girlfriend!" Saitama complained as he crossed his arms and leaned back against the armrest of the couch.

Smith chuckled at the simple behavior of his, should've guessed that he would be focused on the one title that bugged him. Putting away her phone, she fixed her shades. "Thanks to your justice, I'll be able to bring those two into court."

"I'm sure you'll do." Saitama nodded as the coordinator got up and headed off to the exit of house. "I wish you best of luck on that."

"Certainly the best of luck to you too, Darling-kun!" Smith playfully teased that caused the hero to irk, only for his quip to be inaccessible as she already left.

Saitama let out a sigh, finally feeling himself relax after such a tedious roundabout. He would sense a presence nearby, his eyes finding Miia, in her casual red tee and skirt, peeking from the hallway and entering in the living room.

"Um… Darling… Why did you um…" The lamia was trying to voice the right words to say only seeing the hero simply shrug.

"I mean I had to since they were getting on my nerves, you know?" he reasoned as he sat upon, Miia slithering to the couch and sitting besides him.

"No, but… Why do you do these things for me?" Miia was curious by the decisions and acts he made, knowing well that it wasn't just for him being her host family. The genuine care he showed was something unordinary to the young liminal.

Saitama slowly hummed as he tried to build up on what he was going to say, eyes staring up at the ceiling before having his attention back to Miia. "I mean… how can a hero like me stand around while someone close to him is getting made fun of? Besides, bullying an innocent, cute girl like you isn't what you deserve."

Hearing those words, caused the lamia to shed slow tears from her amber eyes. Her lower lip was bitten onto while she sniffled a bit at the kind answer he said. Truly, she felt like the hero was her entire world.

Saitama blinked and looked worried as he watched the lamia cry, unaware that the tears she shed were ones filled with happiness. "H-Hey, you oka-."

Miia promptly lunged at Saitama, glomping him to the wooden floor as he snuggled her wet face against his chest. "Oh, Darling I'm so happy I'm staying here with you!" The lamia sobbed as she held onto him tightly.

Saitama sighed, letting out a low chuckle as he patted her crimson head. "Yep. Same here."

Ceasing her crying, Miia pushed herself up on top of the hero, a warm smile on her face as she slowly lifted the hem of her shirt, letting her two globes of flesh bouncing freely. "Now why don't we finish off what we had in the kitchen yesterday?"

Saitama loudly groaned as he tried to get out from underneath the sexy snake girl. "For the last time, I'm not getting myself jail time!"

By the way, Saitama what's for di- oh, is this a bad time?" Smith had casually returned to the living room, her eyebrow raised at the scene unfolding in front of her. Miia desperately trying to cover herself up while Smith softly laughed, a hand over her lips as she smirked at the hero. "Didn't know you had it in you, Mr. Hero."

"Ugh, why can't you just go home and also **NOT COME INTO MY HOUSE UNANNOUNCED?!"**

The hero wouldn't get a wink of sleep for the night.

 **Another one down and plenty more to go.**

 **Thanks to all newcomers that favorited and followed this story as more fun will be shown on the later chapters. I'm sure everyone will like to see how Saitama will interact with Papi and Centorea. I have to say that incorporating your own ideas into two existing works fused together while also making everything sensible is quite the challenge to do as I had to excessively look back to manga and anime for clear telling on how events coincide.**

 **Nevertheless, I am thankful that this chapter is now shown and might be edited a bit after I awake from sleep. Hopefully you guys will love this new chapter and be able to enjoy the full relationship Miia and Saitama have. Now I will be responding to questions relating to the story.**

 **To treyalexander63917 - You know I was actually thinking of how I can make the girls tough enough to survive once the OPM arc shows itself. What training regimens they could do in order to reach full potential is quite a difficult plan for me to think out, but I'm sure with a lot of rough draft ideas I can make sure they'll be suited to be the strongest monster girls that can be.**

 **To guest - I mean… I thought it was already obvious with a humanoid monster that was so ridiculous that it shouldn't even exist in such a setting where monsters of myths are considered to be an equal species. Expect more in the future, my friend.**

 **As I'm doing this story, I am also planning to do another one that may seem unexpected to you all. As not so subtle hints on what the crossover story is going to be, I'll give you two lyrics from their respective works.**

 _In my hand is a pen that will write a poem for me and you._

 _If everyone's not special, maybe you can be what you want to be._

 **I wish you all a good night.**


	4. Daily Life with a Harpy and Centaur

**Disclaimer: The following is the work of a fanfiction. One Punch Man and Monster Musume are owned by their respective creators and are used for the sake of imagination through storytelling. I do not own either one.**

 **Enjoy.**

"Uuuuugh…"

Saitama's breath was rigid, his eyes slowly opening from the peeking sunlight that washed over his face.

His early morning was far from a pleasant one.

Sweat covered his exposed chest, the shirt of his pajamas unbuttoned all the way down and showing the contours of developing abdominals and pectorals. Arms lied out from side to side as his face was in a contortion of pain and exhaustion. Despite having a body of a well defined individual, he wasn't in any sort prideful of the current state he was in.

As best he could, Saitama struggled to prop himself, essentially leaning his back against the head railing of his bed. Every bit of him screamed out in agony, not letting the poor hero lay himself to rest to recover his aching body. Using his sleeve, he wiped away the sweat building on his forehead as his tired eyes looked at the time on his alarm clock.

 _7:52 AM_

Moving himself, he managed to sit at the edge on the side of the bed, his pants still being rough and tired. Saitama cursed to himself of all the discomfort that was surging inside of every part of his body. Also, the fact that he never used the air conditioning in his room to cool off, evidence that the thermostat had a sticky note with rough writing said, _'Save money. Get strong'_.

The summer heat was an unforgiving one at that, not helping to give the hero a cooking breeze to ease his soreness. Still, at least he was saving himself the extra currency for doing this. It was a small price to pay if he wanted to build up his mental strength.

Saitama got off from his bed, his shaking steps walking towards the door and opening it to make his way down the hallway.

Perhaps freshening up could deprive the man of the seething fire in his nerves.

Arriving in the fluorescent yet still average bathroom compared to the spacious one downstairs, Saitama turned on the lights before turning on the sink. Rushing cold water filled his palms before he splashed his face with it, feeling any pain washing away little by little. He did this a couple of times until ceasing, turning the sink off finally.

With a calm intake air, he breathed it out, his eyes looking at the hero in his reflection. He examined the details of his drenched face, his wet bangs of hair clinging against his forehead. He wanted to see any discrepancies on him, two fingers pulling down underneath his eye for pronounced lines.

 _I'm slowly improving little by little from the training I made_ , the hero thought to himself as he reached for his toothbrush, finishing off the examination of his face, _and each time the pain is getting stronger._

The hero gave the bristles of his toothbrush a generous dab of toothpaste before he began brushing his teeth. _Usually training to be the strongest takes the longest time in manga and anime. Kenshiro training in Hokuto Shinken, Deku preparing for the exams and Yusuke perfecting his Spirit Gun._

Drinking in the water and building it inside of his mouth, Saitama gargled and swished, cleaning out the insides of his mouth before spitting out into the sink. "Why is it Goku and Alucard have it easy by already being so powerful?"

His criticisms and thoughts out loud halted when he spotted something _irregular_ once he looked back into the mirror.

His eyes squinted as he brushed the side of his hair, an unnoticeable yet obvious to him when he located the change on his head.

At the side of his head, he saw a tiny spot of hair missing.

His eye twitched at the tiny deformity on his head, taking away his hand off his hair. Could it be the stress from the daily activities of taking care of Miia? No, it couldn't be since he was already used to the clinginess of the loving snake.

Placing his toothbrush in the nearby cup on the sink, he left the bathroom, returning to his room to change out of his nightwear.

Well it's only a small amount of hair gone. No use crying over it.

Building up confidence, he searched through his closet for his blue tracksuit.

…

"Okay, I need to change locks or something because this is ridiculous."

The hero was annoyed when he saw the presence of Miss Smith already sitting back on his couch and drinking her usual coffee comfortably once he arrived in the living room.

"Ah, Saitama! A good morning to you." The coordinator greeted as she sipped her coffee.

"Seriously, Smith… as much as I do find you as a friend, you can't come barging into people's homes. Someone will think you're some sort of freaky stalker or bum." Saitama felt irritable since he didn't have a good night's sleep due to his frequent bodily pains but was not cruel enough to throw her out of the house. He sat back on the recliner, reaching over for the remote on the table before turning on the TV. "Although, I think the latter might suit you very well."

Smith only laughed at his complaints as she looked to the hero. "Oh come now. I think that throughout the upcoming year we've known eachother, I only think you would enjoy my company."

"Having one girl in the house is enough." Saitama waved off her defense as he flipped through the channels, stopping onto the news to watch.

Smith smirked as she finished her coffee, placing the empty mug on the table. "Well sorry to say, Mr. Hero. But it would seem that you'll have another lovely gal to bless this spacious household of yours."

"Whatever…" Replaying what she just said, Saitama whipped his head to the woman, a look of shock reigned on his face. "What!?"

Smith nodded, resting her hand on her chin as she spoke. "Another exchange student will be coming today to live with you and Miia. Although, there has to be some paperwork that needs to be done on her part."

Saitama slapped both hands on his face, his fingers nearly clawing as he brought them down dramatically. "Just one roomie is enough for me, please…"

Smith chuckled, amused by his expression but not terrible enough to mock his dismay as she reached over patting his shoulder. "I'm sure you'll do fine, Mr. Hero."

"So what else do you have to tell me? That you're living here as well?" Saitama sarcastically remarked as he gently patted her hand away from his shoulder.

"Mmm… Ah! There was one thing I forgot to tell you yesterday." Saitama turned his head to Smith, a questioning look as he raised an eyebrow to what she'll reveal to him.

The happy expression on the coordinator's face turned into a serious one, one leg crossing the other. "You remember that panty masked thief that you beat up?"

Saitama only nodded.

"Well, apparently I've had to have my strongest member of my team to restrain him since the handcuffs on him immediately broke off once he awakened."

The hero was now curious of what she was unveiling to him; the freak did look different when he was angered by sheer negativity towards him before they fought. One moment he just looked like some sort of freaky exhibitionist and the next, he found the man morphing into a muscled up creature decked out with claws.

"When he was restrained, I took off the panties over his face to capture what he look like and then suddenly, he was just a regular guy right after." A thoughtful look was on Smith's face, finger and thumb on her chin as she remembered the event. "It was completely odd that the man was stronger than any liminal at one point but was completely normal after having his mask taken off."

"Does he get some sort of superpower or something?" Saitama asked, curious on how the pervert gained such speed and strength nearly equal to him.

Smith shook her head at his inquiry. "No, but the strangest thing about him was that he kept on muttering his need of collecting women's wares. As a test, I put the panties back on his face but he was still average despite that."

As the coordinator was thinking, Saitama thought back to the battles he faced way before meeting Smith. Most of them were unlike any of the liminal he come to used to, mainly they were humanoid but were infused with parts of different animals or objects. One such memory was the time he saw a weird guy completely transform into a fish faced monster with S&M getup and armed with a whip. He sadly sighed at the memory, thinking back to how the tailor he visited for his hero costume had to close his shop down while simultaneously, had been kicked out of his home for beating up the crooked tenants in his apartment complex.

"Something on your mind, Saitama?"

When Smith asked, Saitama looked to her, breaking away from his past. "Ah… Well… What you said reminded me of my fights. With weirdos being powered up and attacking people."

Smith raise an eyebrow, mentally taking note of his statement in her mind. "Interesting… Well that's all I have to tell you for today. Don't want to drag your rough morning any longer."

Saitama nodded and would hear his stomach slowly grumbling, causing him to get up and walk to the kitchen. "Looks like it's time to make some breakfast." He was craving for some scrambled eggs and toast for the day to come.

"Ah, shall I take this as an invitation for breakfast as well?" The coordinator cheekily said, a grin spreading across her lips.

"No, get out of my house."

"So mean!"

…

Mii happily hummed to herself as she hung her clothes up on the line, the tip of her tail swishing back and forth to the tune of her humming. Saitama was helping her out, letting the cool breeze of the wind drying away the dampness of the articles of clothing she had. The sun shined brightly, letting the rays help out with letting the clothes to dry as well.

"You seem to be in a jolly mood. What's up?" The hero commented as he finished hanging up the last bit of laundry up on the clothesline.

"So clueless with your questions, but that's what makes me love you even more!" The lamia said as she nearly tacked the hero with hug, his feet were quite sturdy with the wooden floor of the deck as he gently patted her back.

Backing away, her hands were on her inflamed cheeks as she remembered yesterday… in her own little perspective. "How you beat up that despicable guy yesterday with just a punch and walking back home without a care in the world. That's just so cool!"

A giant sized imaginary version of Saitama appeared behind Miia, his fist outstretched triumphantly and a handsome smile on his face, teeth shining with pure whiteness. _'No one will hurt my darling Miia. I swear to that!'_ The fake gently patted Miia's head which she delightfully accepted.

 _Is that supposed to me…?_ Saitama simply looked at the display before scratching the back of his head. "Well, I don't think a girl like you should be insulted for trying to learn a new culture."

Breaking out of her daydream, Miia slithered to the sliding glass door, a look of determination added with a playful wink shot towards the hero. "Next time, I want to protect you Darling!"

"Well, with the amount of training I do daily, I can say for certain that I am fairly stro-WHOA!"

As soon as Miia was near the exit, she heard the scream of her homestay before a sudden **_CLANG_** silenced him. Now scared of the unexpected happened, she rushed outside of the deck, wondering what had occurred. "Darling!"

Her eyes widened as she saw a crouched feminine figure, feathered wings spread out wide as her golden gaze was on the lamia. Underneath the figure was Saitama, knocked out completely from having his head colliding against the metal railing and the back of his track jacket clung by talons where the figure's feet were.

Without a word, the figure flew off immediately, carrying the unconscious hero underneath her.

Surprised and completely shocked by the short amount of events happening, Miia quickly slithered to the metal railing and screamed.

"DARLING!"

…

It only took a good five minutes for the hero to awaken, his eyes opening as his hand reached over and rubbed the back of his head. Ugh.. my head is splitting.

The cold air manage to keep him fully awake, his vision only seeing blue skies while pillars of small landscapes was what he witnessed. Confused by this, he looked down and was shocked to see that he was high off the ground. _Huh, well that's new._

"... EH!?"

Realizing the horrific situation, he felt two things that grabbed his shoulders, causing him to slap against them while his gaze was still down to the ground way below.

"LEMME GO, LEMME GO!" Saitama screamed out his pleas before his wish was granted, the grip on his shoulders releasing and now having him spiraling down fast.

Saitama flailed his limbs out as he fell, seeing that the location he was about to enter was the park down below. Thinking fast, he spotted one of a nearby trees within his vicinity and literally began to swim in the air to land on it. Thankfully, he crashed upon the heavy leaves of the tree, albeit he smashed into a couple of branches before reflexes would kick in to save himself by grabbing onto a sturdy, large branch. He was just a mere seven feet off the ground.

Panting, Saitama felt his heart nearly beating out of his chest and a look of relief on his face from saving himself from being paint on the hard floor. Calming down, he slowly climbed up onto the branch, allowing himself to sit on it while wiping away the fearful sweat on his face with his sleeve. "Phew, that's a close call right there."

"Are you okay?" A cute, childish voice was what he heard as he looked to the source in front of him.

Flapping her wings and letting her feet land softly on a nearby branch in front of the hero was a blue haired girl.

She looked to be a teenager, evident from her small, petite build of a body. The rather peculiar features on her were her feet being that of a bird's, the toes of hers had sharpened talons and her arms having a set of fluffy wings that had its color match up with her hair. The attire she wore consisted with a blue tube top that covered her chest and ripped jean shorts that were unbuttoned. She sported a happy expression on her face as she looked to Saitama.

He was however, far from being friendly as he glared at the girl. "So you're the chick that nearly killed me?"

She eagerly nodded before introducing herself. "Papi! I'm Papi the Harpy! A harpy is what Papi is!" Her tone was joy filled, despite the mere calamity that happened a while ago.

Saitama, now easing from his initial anger, tilted his head curiously. "A harpy? So there's another liminal I've met."

"Mhm! Harpy the Papi!" Realizing her slip up, she tried to correct herself. "No, wait. Parpy the Papi? Parhy?" She placed one wing on her chin, her opposable thumb poking at her cheek. "Parpy, Papi, Pa pi? Papi, Papa, Pahy?"

Saitama only narrowed his eyes as he felt annoyed by the confusion of her own name, he turned the conversation around. "Where's your host family? You know you can't go around without one."

"That's why I brought you here!" The harpy replied which Saitama only grimaced to her answer.

"Seriously? I almost died because of you!"

Not hearing any word he said, Papi was distracted by the near ice cream stand, a hungry look on her adorable face as she then flew down. "Is it food?!"

"Hey, come back here!" Saitama dropped himself off the branch, landing right in front of the young liminal with arms crossed. "Look, you need to-."

Papi suddenly grabbed the hero's arm with a grin as she lead him to the ice cream stand, although…

 _One step, two steps, three steps…_

After walking three steps, she paused suddenly. Papi turned her head around to look at Saitama, then looked down to see her arm wrapped around his. Letting go and slowly reeling away, her happy expression turned into a creeped out one as she stared at the hero with a nervous tone. "Hey, who are you?"

Saitama raised a brow, realizing he hadn't introduced himself to her but was wondering why she was exhibiting nervous behavior. "I'm Saitama…"

"Ah, I'm Papi the Harpy!" Turning head to see the ice cream stand again, her hungry demeanor returned. "Is it food? I want some!"

The harpy grabbed the hero's arm again and lead him to the ice cream stand, yet…

 _One, two, three…_

Realizing who she was holding onto, Papi let go of Saitama's arm again and showed her nervousness. "Who are you?"

Saitama bit down at his lower lip as his eye twitched in annoyance. _First I get kidnapped and now I have to deal with a bird brain!?_

It took some time for the two to get ice cream but it was shortly done as they sat back on a bench with their icy treats. Papi had gotten herself a vanilla swirl ice cream cone while Saitama got a vanilla popsicle. The little liminal swung her legs back and forth as she held her cone with both of her wings.

"I'm not allowed to leave until I memorized the Interspecies Exchange Ceremony." The harpy said as she looked happily at her delicious dessert.

"Don't you mean the Interspecies Exchange Bill?" Saitama asked as he took a bit off the top of his popsicle.

Papi began to swing and play with her ice cream cone as she continued on. "It's too hard for me to memorize so when the terminator wasn't looking, I ran away!"

"You mean coordinator and that's really bad." Saitama lightly scolded as he licked his treat.

"It's okay! I've ran away a lot of times and didn't get in trouble for it!" Papi then had a thoughtful look as she tilted her head. "But they said that if I did it again, they might incest me."

"Deport!" The annoyed hero angrily corrected her. "You mean you're gonna get deported and there'd be trouble!"

"T-Trouble?" The harpy was afraid and had not noticed her ice cream falling and hitting the ground. "Ah! I haven't had a bite yet!"

Papi knelt down, weeping that her ice cream was now ruined while Saitama stared. Seeing as how he didn't want to witness a young girl crying, he sighed and got up, now offering his vanilla popsicle to the saddened harpy. "Here, you can have some of mine."

Papi's expression lit up as she looked up at hero. "Ah, really? Thanks!"

Papi leaned towards the popsicle, plopping her delicate lips on it as she began sucking away the long frozen delicacy.

"Uh… can't you hold it by yourself?" Saitama asked, feeling weirded out by the way she was eating.

"I can't really hold onto it since I don't have hands." A muffled reply was all he got as she was vigorous on licking and sucking at the popsicle. "Mmph, it's so good!"

Saitama couldn't help, but feel uncomfortable with how she engulfed his popsicle and it certainly didn't help to hear many people around them muttering and staring at the scene.

"What are they doing?"

"Is he some sort of pervert?"

"Honey, don't look!"

Wanting enough of this embarrassing predicament, Saitama immediately pulled the popsicle out of Papi's mouth. Melted bits of the dessert sprawled out and landing directly onto the harpy's skin. "Well, that's enough of that!"

"Ah, I'm all sticky!" Papi's choice of words were not what the hero wanted to hear as he threw away the popsicle in a nearby trashcan before walking towards the faucet only a few feet away.

"Well, there's a faucet over here so let's wash off- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

When he faced the harpy again, he was met with the full nude beauty of Papi's body. Her shapely rear facing him as the blue haired liminal looked to him. "I'm gonna take a bath over here!" she said as she casually was standing naked in the water fountain before giggling, "don't you know you need to be naked to bathe?"

 _You're seriously the one calling me dumb!?_ The hero noticed the forming group of people horrified and aroused by the naked harpy splashing about without a care in the world.

Saitama rushed to the bathing Papi, taking off his track jacket. "Wear some clothes jeez!"

"You can join me!" Papi's bird foot gripped onto Saitama's head before pushing him down into the water, his arms flailing about as he managed to get himself free and gasped for air.

"There you are!"

Turning to see the source of the familiar voice, both Saitama and Papi saw Miia in front of them. A fiery aura was around her as she looked quite angry and displeased of what she was seeing.

"Ah, Miia. How were you able to fi-."

"You bird brat!" Miia yelled as she approached the two furiously. "First you kidnap my Darling and now this!? I'm so jealous!" A rose tinge was on her cheeks when she said that.

"Seriously, you're angry cuz of that!?" Saitama exclaimed in disbelief as the two liminals glared at eachother in the pool of the fountain.

"I was supposed to be the one to run away and elope with him! You make me so jealous that it can't be legal!" Miia continued on her angry tirade at the naked harpy.

"What was that!? You wanna fight!?" Papi was also getting quite furious as well, the tension between the two was only getting worse.

Saitama, seeing that he had no choice but to be mediator got between the two of them. "Okay, seriously let's all just calm down here."

Suddenly, Miia's tail rang out, coiling around tightly around Papi's waist and coincidentally, Saitama's neck causing him to choke. "You bird brat! I'll make chicken soup out of you!"

"Who you calling chicken boobs!?" Papi retaliated by scratching away at Miia's shirt, exposing her large breasts while leaving cuts on Saitama's face.

Having enough of this, Saitama got between the two. He bruised face that was nearly bleeding caused them to wince and be afraid. "Would you two knock it off!? I've had it up to here and I don't want a bigger crowd! Huh?"

The three then noticed the group of people now having their attention to a large tree. Looking up as well, they were shocked to see a small, young girl with hazel hair clinging onto a large branch fearfully while tears fell from her tightly closed eyes. "Mama…" she whimpered out as she clung onto the branch tightly.

"How'd she get up there?" Miia asked in curiosity and fear, hoping that the child wouldn't slip off and fall.

"Maybe she flew too high and got stuck?" Papi chimed in, unintelligent on how humans worked.

"Both of you are naked!" Saitama reminded them, both realizing this now. Miia covered her exposed chest before the hero placed his jacket around her while Papi changed back into her attire.

"No worries, I'll just peck her out!"

"Stop, you idiot!"

Papi had a headstart, running full speed before jumping upwards. She expected her blue wings to bring her up into the air and towards the helpless girl… only to fall down and skid across the pavement. "My wings are too wet to fly!" she complained as she got up, flapping her dampened feathers.

Both Saitama and Miia had looks of disappointment when they watched the harpy's failed attempt. Miia huffed out, putting on Saitama's jacket and zipping it up to cover her exposed chest. With a look of determination, she began to make her way through the crowd of onlookers, slithering up quite easily due to her large tail. "Seems like it's up to me to save her!"

Saitama picked up Papi off the ground, his arms under her frame as he carried her through the crowd. Unbeknownst to him, the little harpy's face lit up like a fire when she was close to him. The hero only done this due to not wanting to deal with her frequent memory loss through three steps and her wings being dampened. "Good luck, Miia! And be careful as well."

Grinning at his support, Miia continued to climb up the tall tree. Doing this I'm sure Darling will love my heroic nature! As she continued to slither on up the tree trunk, she had unknowingly encountered the various twigs and leaves that masked her vision and stuck on her. "Ugh! Why are there so many leaves!? Ow!" Before she knew it, she had lost sight of the girl, his search became front as she did her best to ignore the many objects that stuck to her.

The child kept clinging tightly to the branch as support, still afraid of the high height she was in. Her ears took hearing of a nearby voice, causing her to slowly look up, ignoring the fear. "Found you…"

"AHHH!" The poor girl screamed upon seeing the face of the dirtied, leave ridden and exhausted face of Miia, her naturally sweet sounding voice turned into a grave, frightening tone. The scare caused her to lose her grip around the branch, now falling off from it.

In a desperate attempt to save her, Miia shot her tail to arms the falling girl, her small hand however, grabbed too late and kept her fall of despair, nearly reaching towards the approaching stony ground.

"Oh, no!" Papi pushed herself off Saitama, leaping upwards with a single flap as best she could, catching the girl as she collided with her frame although now they were off five feet off the ground and resulted with both of them falling.

The onlookers look on with horror, expecting to see the impending injuries that both girls might suffer from until a blur of a figure sped underneath the falling two and effortlessly caught them with his arms at ease. Blinking from the quick save, Papi and the child looked to their savior, being none other than Saitama simply looking down at them and gently placing them down.

Papi, her cheeks catching glimpses of crimson gazed up at the taller hero in training. "You saved us both? But I thought you might get crushed if you did that…"

Saitama shook his head at her thought. "Nah, both of you are pretty light for me to catch. Also, you risk your safety to rescue that kid so…" the man shot her a thumbs up and gave a kind smile, "you certainly have what it takes to be a hero."

Papi couldn't help that her heartbeat was getting faster and nearly pounding out of her chest as she returned with a warm smile.

Saitama, turning his attention to the small girl now, knelt down to her level. "Mind asking me why you were on that tree in the first place, kid?"

"I um…" The girl was still shook up from having to fall from such a big height, until her eyes went wide as she pointed at something up in the air. "My balloon!"

All people looked to where she was pointing, spotting a balloon that had detached himself from the branch she was on and floating up at such a high height.

The girl was about to find herself in tears again, although the sudden pat on her head from Saitama. "Ah, well that's easy enough. Hold that crying kid, I'll be right back."

Papi and the child were confused on what the hero was insinuating as he got himself down to a crouching position. The next thing that all spectators weren't expecting was Saitama jumping off from the floor beneath him, a sudden gust of wind from the force of his leap was what he left as all tried to cover their eyes from the sheer impact of wind.

As the wind settled, people were shocked and amazed by the hero being so high up in the air and grabbed the string of the balloon before descending back to his original spot. Landing without a scratch or falter, Saitama knelt down to the girl again, holding her balloon out to her. "Here ya go."

Reeling herself back into reality, the girl's depressed state lit up to a happy one as she took the balloon. "Thank you, mister!" The young girl ran back to her mother with balloon in hand while the crowd applauded for Papi and Saitama's save.

As people dispersed, leaving only Saitama and Papi, Miia got herself down from the tree, albeit her whole body was covered with twigs and leaves. "I didn't get to save her!" she cried, Saitama walking up and gently patting way the debris on her to calm her down.

The ringing of a bicycle followed by panting caught the attention of the human and liminals. Approaching the three was a young man on a bicycle, wearing what seems to be a police officer uniform. The young man wore goggles over his face as well as a green helmet that covered up his brown hair.

Still panting, the police officer got off his bike, parking it nearby before running to the three. "I heard that a child was stuck on a tree?" he finally said after catching his breath, "I came as soon as possible!"

"Well you were a little late there, dude. This young feathery lady here saved her." Saitama patted Papi's shoulder, the young harpy still had on her blushing smile.

"Ah, I see. Well thank you for your hard work!" The bike cop gave her a salute to which she happily returned. "Hmm… You two are exchange students, yes? Where's your host family?"

"Well, Darling here is my host." Miia told the bike officer, her arms latching around Saitama's.

"Ah, that's right! They said they were gonna incest me!" Papi remembered, although her choice of words were incorrect.

"That's deport! Meaning you'll get kicked out!" Saitama corrected her, now irritated by the birdbrain's memories. Papi was fearful upon realizing this.

"Sir… Are you this girl's host family?"

The question made Saitama, Miia and Papi froze. The hero could cover for Miia surely since he had her ID, yet for Papi…

"Uh… I'm her host! Yep!" Saitama then blurted out of instinct, causing Miia and Papi to stare at the hero with widened eyes.

"You're quite the generous one, I have to say. May I see some proof?" The cop's further investigation made everyone panic now, fear inducing faces were on them as plain as day.

"Haha… Um… well you see…" Saitama desperately tried to find a way to half ass his counter. "Uhhhhh, I left it at home!"

"And I just so happened to have it right here."

Papi's ID card was flashed in front of the bike cop's face, nearly surprising him but didn't faze him enough to look over the ID. Nodding, he saluted to the three and smiled. "That's all I need for today. Have a great day!" He then went towards his bike to leave.

The three looked to their quick savior, seeing the all too familiar Miss Smith in front of them with a smile. "You're indeed the generous one, Mr. Hero." The coordinator teased as she gave him the ID.

"Ah! It's the terminator!" Papi recognized Smith immediately.

"Wait, you're the one that she ran away from?" Saitama inquired as he placed the ID into his pocket.

Smith only nodded. "Indeed and luckily for you, this little harpy is going to be your new homestay."

"Really!?" Both Miia and Papi said in a mixed reaction of shock and joy, the latter quickly latching onto Saitama's arm, cheering.

"Well, I guess that's why she kidnapped me in the first place." Saitama deduced, one finger scratched at his cheek carelessly.

"Indeed." Smith turned her focus onto Papi with a warm smile. "Now, Papi. Since he's your host family, don't run away from him and do as he says, okay?"

Papi vigorously nodded as she held tightly to the hero's arm. "I may not remember a lot of stuff but the one thing I won't forget is that I'll be with my husband all the time!"

Her declaration caused Saitama to blanch suddenly, knowing two girls have revealed their feelings to him. "H-Husband?"

"Come on, hubby! Let's go to your place!" Papi soon pulled at his arm, wishing to see what her new home was like.

"W-Wait, I…" Saitama shot a glance at Miia, wondering how she reacted to this. To his surprise, the lamia only smiled at him.

"It's fine, Darling. Go and show her where she will be staying. I'll catch up!"

Seeing as how she wasn't angry and gave him permission, the hero led the hyperactive liminal to the path of his home.

"Huh… It looks like you're taking this rather well, Miia." Smith said, surprised that the lamia kept a calm demeanor despite having a new girl over at Saitama's place.

Miia crossed her arms, her nose held high as she had a confident attitude. "Sure, someone barging in suddenly is quite annoying, but Papi is just a child. Yep, only a child. Furthermore, she's a child to which an adult like me can handle!" The lamia unabashedly stretched the differences between her and the harpy.

"Um… I hate to break it to you but Papi is the same age as you." Smith revealed, causing the lamia to flinch and lose her confident facade. "Harpies have petite frames but only for the sake of flying. She's a lot older than she looks."

Hearing enough of this, Miia rushed to Saitama's side, nearly tackling him as she caught his other arm within her grasp. She attempted to pull away at the harpy in sheer determination. "Alright, you get your hands off my Darling, you little chicken! You can walk by yourself!"

"But I don't have hands!" Papi whined, attempting to keep her grasp on the hero. This resulted in an extreme tug of war between the two, with Saitama as the rope.

Saitama only groaned from this, a sigh escaping him. "All I wanted to do was train today…"

A few strands of hair receded from his scalp.

 _Percentage of hair on Saitama's head: 91%_

…

Saitama quietly opened the door to Miia's room as he peeked inside.

On the bed was the said lamia, sleeping quite comfortably on her large bed. Her arms wrapped around Papi's sleeping frame as her tail coiled between the harpy's legs. Papi, in her sleep was visibly distressed by this as she felt discomfort on the frequent tightening of Miia's tail. Since the harpy hadn't have her room made yet, she had to share with her fellow liminal until the construction for her bedroom would be complete.

Saitama quietly chuckled as he closed the door silently. Seeing that he had a headstart in the early morning for training, plus being a half off sales day at his local grocery store, he wasted no time on placing his usual track jacket over him. His sock covered feet coming down the stairs as he let out a soft yawn.

"Well… time to get to work."

With that, the hero placed on his white running shoes before leaving the house. Another day of training had begun.

…

A steady build of sweat was on Saitama, having finished his ten kilometer run through the neighborhood. The strain on his body was not as painful as it was before, the hero was thankful that it didn't occur in sharp, long dredges of discomfort. Catching a steady pace with his breath, he walked down the sidewalk, heading off towards the nearby grocery outlet.

On the one section of the stone wall, he saw a warning poster that informed him of the multiple purse snatchings happening around the area. Stopping himself, he looked it over carefully, his hand rubbing his chin. Seems as though he needed to do his acts of being a hero once again when he catches the thief in the act.

 ** _Clop, clop, clop…_**

Saitama's head shifted upon hearing the nearby clopping, similar to that of a horse. A horse in town? Maybe there's carriage rides? It was summer so there were opportunities for people to profit from it.

Hearing that it was just around the corner, Saitama walked over, wondering what was going on.

His realization hit him like a truck as he found two large, soft objects colliding against his face and making him be pushed back from the impact.

The hero's body was flung onto a nearby metal pole, the back of his head hitting against it hard and making his head ring out in slight pain. Nearly dazed and sliding onto the ground, Saitama shook it off as he slowly stood and rubbed the sore spot behind him. "Can't a guy go without a day of getting hurt…?" he grumbled as he looked to see who hit him.

"It appears I met someone… Truly, this must be a fated encounter!" Saitama saw that the proud, feminine voice belonged to a blonde haired woman. She wasn't just any normal woman as it was evident she was a demi-human. Her blonde hair was tied in a ponytail and her ears were long, similar to Miia's only to be covered in brown fur. The woman's lower frame was that of a horse's lower body and legs, complete with a tail. She wore a white, sleeveless button up top that contained her large bust while a sheathed sword was around her waist and a large skirt covering all of her lower half.

"I am Centorea Shianus, a proud member of the highly esteemed centaur race!" her introduction boomed with confidence nobility as a hand was over her chest in a dramatic manner. "You must be the fated man that is bound to be my eternal master!"

Saitama blinked at her introduction, seeing as how he needed to tell her his name and occupation as well. "Um… My name is Saitama. I'm a hero in training."

Centorea gasped at his quote, approaching the man quickly and taking his hands into hers. "A hero, you say! Truly, luck has smiled upon me for me to have a master that protect those in need!"

"I… okay, hold on." Saitama gently pulled his hands away as he reached inside of his pocket for his phone. Quickly dialing in a number, he placed it to his hear, waiting for his call to connect. The centaur woman only waited patiently as he was on the phone.

A soft yawn emitted from it as the callee answered. _"Mm… Saitama?"_

"Hey, Smith. I just got slammed by this horse chick and now she's saying I'm her 'fated master'. What do I do?" Saitama asked as he looked at the liminal he just met.

" _You're calling me on my day off for this? Jeez…"_ Smith tiredly complained.

"Just tell me what to do, dammit!"

" _Mm, you must mean Centorea right? Well, she's given special permission to go out alone."_ Saitama's eye twitched on how the lazy coordinator knew of this centaur. " _Apparently, it's special tradition that centaur go out and look for their master to 'serve'."_

Saitama's eyes narrowed upon hearing this, his hand nearly shaking. "W-Wait, you don't mean…"

" _Looks like you'll have to be her host family."_ Smith yawned once again as she spoke. " _Listen, I gotta ahead off so please do your best to look after her. Good night…"_

"Wait, don't-!"

It was too late as Smith hung up on the poor hero.

Saitama looked at his phone in disbelief at how he had to have another homestay in his care. "Fucking A…"

"Japanese spells surely do work wonders, don't they?" Centorea's question snapped Saitama back into reality as he placed his phone back into his pocket. "If one runs into an intersection and bump into someone, they're your fated one! It's one of the oldest spells, aren't they?"

"Not if you killed them upon crashing." Saitama said dejectedly, seeing as how the centaur was naive about the culture of meeting someone. "Listen, those things only happen in anime or manga so whatever you're thinking, I'm not your 'master'."

Centorea was shocked by the revelation the hero told, placing a hand over her chin. "Then maybe I should've ran with toast…"

"THIS ISN'T SHOUJO, WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT FROM!?"

Saitama pinched the bridge of his nose before sighing. "Listen, with your culture and what not, I could understand. But here in Japan, this is way more diff-."

He was interrupted by a zooming silver Vespa that went past the two at full speed. Upon reaction, Centorea grabbed Saitama to his chest, allowing the helmet wearing racer to get past. She got glimpse of his hand gripping onto a purse as he sped off. "Yahoo!"

Centorea scowled at the speeding thief. "That cur! Committing such crimes!" The centaur yelled out to him, unbeknownst at the slight poking on her shoulder.

Looking down, her cheeks were full crimson as she held Saitama's head to her mountainous bosom, letting the hero go quickly and holding her chest in embarrassment. "E-Excuse me."

Saitama caught his breath again, realizing the situation at hand as he looked to where the thief went off. "Looks like it's the purse snatcher that everyone's been watching out for."

Regaining her composure, Centorea unsheathed her sword and pointed at the direction he went, one horse leg up as she struck a courageous pose. "As a member of the proud centaur race, I cannot abide to this crime. I vow upon my sword!" The centaur stopped her pose as she sheathed her sword. "However, according to the laws of Interspecies, I am not to lay hands upon him. My reason for wandering about was for a master to fight by my side."

You're already breaking the weapon's law. Saitama inwardly scolded as he approached to Centorea's side, attempting to hoist himself up on her. "Well, we shouldn't waste anymore time and catch that thief."

Immediately, one of Centorea's rear legs brought up and kicked at the hero's chest with her iron soled hooves. Saitama managed to dodge the hit with his reflexes, surprised by her sudden violent nature. "What the hell's the big idea!?"

"I am not a simple horse! If you are not my master then cease such depraved behavior!" Centorea sent out a heated argument to the hero to which he only sighed.

"Well, fine. I guess we have to do this the hard way." Curious upon what Saitama was implying, Centorea watched as the hero got into a position, both hands on the road and one foot in front of the other.

"What're you-?"

In a flash, Saitama went of running to the direction the thief went at amazing speeds, surprising the centaur that was left behind. Blinking, she shook away at her bewilderment as she ran as fast as she could. "W-Wait for me!"

The thief meanwhile was looking over the prize inside of purse he stolen, looking over the many bills inside of the wallet. He grinned with glee at what he had accomplished. "Heheh, looks like hit the jackpot this time."

"Hey, return that purse!"

The thief looked up and saw to his surprise the tracksuited hero running towards him at breakneck velocity, nearly coming close to him. Centorea managed to catch up with Saitama, now able to match his increasing acceleration. "The meek shall serve justice to you, villain! Unhand that purse or I shall have you taste my blade."

Scowling at the two, he only pedaled up and made his Vespa sped up on the road. "Try to beat my model 36, assholes!"

The riding thief attempted to make Saitama and Centorea lose track of him, making turns and twists through every corner he could find. Luck smiled upon him as he found obstacles to stop them, spotting a worker moving a bunch of gallon filled jugs of water. Crashing onto them and going past, the jugs of water were up in the air and were right on top of the running two.

Immediately, Centorea unsheathed her sword and sliced away the falling jugs with expert precision, causing the liquids to fall on top of her and Saitama instead. "Simply an amateur move!"

"Um… your chest." Saitama pointed out as he kept running, having the wind easily blow dry at his tracksuit.

Noticing her white shirt was drenched and made the outline of her bouncing breasts quite pronounced, her face was filled with embarrassment as she covered them with both of her arms.

Using the distraction as his chance, the thief jumped off the road with his Vespa, landing onto the decreasing slope below and laughing all the way. "Try to catch me now, suckers!"

Ceasing her embarrassment, Centorea jumped off as well with Saitama falling in suit. Both landed on top of a truck and leapt from there, the collision of their fall caused the truck to nearly falter then explode dramatically behind them. Landing on the asphalt, Centorea gave chase to the speeding devil.

Catching up with the thief towards the side, Centorea placed her blade under the thief's chin, nearly scaring the man. "You shall not run any further, villain! Cease this ridiculous chase and face your- HNGH!?" Centorea's upper frame twitched as she found Saitama on top of her, his hands grabbing at her mammaries for support to hold.

"H-Hey slow down! I can't hold on!" Saitama begged as he gripped onto her breasts for dear life.

"U-Unhand me!" Centorea complained, feeling pleasures run down her spine as Saitama unintentionally squeezed at her large endowments. "And did you not remember about riding me!?"

It was too late now as her buttons were left loose, causing her breasts to flop and bounce with exposure. Seeing her shirt unfastened, Saitama immediately led his hands down around her waist as the Centorea was in pure disbelief of what transpired, her face frozen with embarrassment and blood rushing into it.

Catching an eyeful of her lovely breasts, the thief's nose exploded with blood causing him to crash onto a stack of buckets filled with colorful paint, stopping his run finally.

"Ah, he's stopped. Well that's goo- Centorea!?" Saitama looked to see the centaur covering her chest and her body frozen in place while her lower body continued on running unconsciously. "Seriously, you're frozen!? Hey, stop!"

Centorea crashed onto a pile of boxes, ceasing her movements as she lied dazed in the heap of cardboard. Saitama was flung out from his ride, crashing onto the metal door of a nearby garage. His body making a near perfect outlined hole of it as he was pushed inside.

Recovering, Centorea slowly sat up from the crash, panting. One arm covered her chest as she blushed. "Curse you… Playing with my body as you please…" The centaur looked down to her gigantic mammaries, both hands were on them as she remembered the unintentional groping Saitama had done. Her face heated up and breaths were hitched before she shook away any impure thoughts.

Looking at the Saitama made hole on the metal door, she was seething with fury. "Perverse deviant… I shall have your head!" Her declaration fell short as she attempted to grab her sword, only to find the sheath around her waist instead. "M-My blade?"

"You damn horse girl…" Centorea turned, seeing the thief covered in various amount of paints and holding her sword in his hand. His face was filled with rage and hatred as he gripped the handle of the blade tightly. "Ruining my day and making a fool outta me. I'll make you into sashimi slices!"

The thief held the sword from the side before swinging full speed at the centaur. Centorea closed her eyes, bracing for the cutting that will enact upon her body.

 ** _CHOMP!_**

A few seconds went by and Centorea slowly opened her eyes which shot wide as she saw a spectacle she would never thought of witnessing in her life.

As the blade of the sword of just mere inches away from her, Saitama came to the side and stopped it… by having his mouth and teeth clamping down at the glistening blade.

The thief looked in shock at the display, struggling to move the sword as much as he could only to never move an inch from the hero's toothy grip. "H-Hey, let go you freak!"

Grunting and feeling the edge of the sword nearly cutting the corners of his mouth, Saitama bit onto the blade as hard as he could causing it to break apart from his strength, shocking everyone.

The thief immediately dropped the broken sword, cowering in fear as he met the fiery gaze of the hero as he stood tall and promptly spat out the pieces of iron in his mouth. Centorea simply gazed in awe of the unusual yet heroic act he done.

Saitama slowly made his way towards the backing thief, his steps were threatening and full of violent intent. "All I wanted today was to go into the grocery store to fill my empty stomach and feed the girls back home." The hero's words were full of anger as he cracked his knuckles as he continued his approach. "And now you gone and made my day to be the worst. Anything you gotta say?"

The thief, in an act of desperation attempted to throw a punch at the hero only to have his face meet a hard jab that knocked the lights out of him. He slowly got to his knees and fell to the asphalt with a thud as Saitama sighed out in relief.

Looking behind him, he walked towards Centorea and held a hand out to her. "Wanna come with me? There's a half off sale today that I can't miss."

Touched by the sheer acts of her savior, the centaur warmly smiled up at him as she took his hand and slowly got up. Saitama, realizing her shirt was opened up completely then started to button up her shirt. "Shit, sorry sorry…"

Blushing at the generosity, Centorea only smiled as he allowed him to do so. "Do not worry… Master."

…

"It was rape!?" Saitama's face and voice was in pure disbelief and disgust as he listened to Smith over the phone. He was currently in his bedroom, his legs nearly flattering from under him as Smith gave him the details.

" _Centaurs have a strict rule that only their masters who are fated to them can only ride on their backs. Think of it as a marriage proposal."_ Smith explained over the phone, simplifying the means and significance of riding on top of a centaur. Before she could say any further, she yelped at the task she was doing. " _Ah! My yakisoba!"_

His call was stopped, leaving the hero sweating profusely as what he had done.

The door of his bedroom creaked open and behind it was Centorea looking in.

Hearing her arrival, Saitama quickly turned around and went down on his hands and knees. His head swung down hard onto the wooden floor, nearly breaking through it if he hadn't held back. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It was pure accident I swear, please forgive me, Centorea!" The hero begged through comical tears as the centaur approached and got down to his level.

"Cerea…"

"Eh?" Saitama looked up from his apologizing, a noticeable red spot was on his forehead.

"Those close to me call me Cerea, so please refer to me so, Master…" The centaur calmly told him as her eyes looked to the side and cheeks were a soft crimson. "I should be the one apologizing for dragging to my selfish desire for justice."

The hero scratched the back of his head after rising up and sitting on his knees. "I mean, it's no worries at all. After all, what kind of hero would I be if I let that dude run freely stealing stuff?"

"It's fate that brought us together!" Cerea grabbed onto Saitama's free hand and placed it onto her large bosom where her beating heart was. "Like the meeting between the great Greek hero, Heracles and the wise Chiron, fate has tied us together!"

Saitama retreated his hand away as Cerea continued. "Truly, Japanese spells are strong to bring me such a master that risks his life in order to save me." The centaur gently gripped her hands onto Saitama's, her blue eyes never leaving the face of the hero. "It's the first time since coming to this country, no… since I was born that I had a man protect me so."

Saitama only blinked as she went on. "That is why I, Centorea Shianus swear my loyalty as a servant to you, Master. Do you accept these words…?"

"I… Cerea… Uh…"

"Wha- Darling, did you bring another girlfriend home!?" Saitama and Cerea looked to see Miia and Papi standing in the doorway, both were shocked at the new liminal living with them.

"Hubby, Papi is hungry!" The harpy shifted her anger into her empty stomach.

"'Darling'!? 'Hubby'!? Master, what is the meaning of this!?" Cerea inquired angrily to the hero before Miia chimed in.

"Don't tell me she's staying here with us, Darling! Two is enough!"

"And I'm hungry!"

Saitama slowly sank onto the floor as the three girls bickered amongst eachother, his arms hugging at his knees as he went into fetal position.

 _I just want a quiet life…_

 _Percentage of hair on Saitama's head: 90%_

 **And our fourth chapter is finished with Saitama now having Miia, Papi and Cerea all in his household!**

 **Also, I hope you guys noticed that little cameo of Mumen Rider, just starting off as a bicycle riding cop before engaging himself to become a hero once I establish the Hero Association in future chapters. Look forward to many familiar faces that will make an appearance in later chapters from OPM, all connecting with Saitama in one way or another to keep the flow of the combined MonMusu universe together. Hopefully Saitama will reach to full potential once he meets his faithful cyborg sidekick.**

 **I like to say that this story will have NO lemons whatsoever. As much as people want to see Saitama committing some down and dirty stuff with his harem of monster girls, it's just doesn't fit into his character personality plus since he's already breaking the law of fighting liminals who abuse it. Saitama is a character that lives for the fun of being a hero, that's all there is to it, so I apologize if any of you might have your interests faltering on this fanfic.**

 **On another note, I'd like to announce that I will need a beta reader later in the year as I am going back to college to finish my education while also dealing with a retail job. Any of you can message me and do your best to convince me on why I should have you as beta reader. I'll pick one after every chapter or just stick to one that will help me out with them.**

 **I wish you all a good night and hope your reviews are ones that are positive and critical.**


End file.
